Si me das un beso
by ASUKA02
Summary: Él que insistía con la misma táctica y ella que no aprendía. [UA NaruSaku] - actualizado Viñeta 16
1. El color rojo

**N/A:** ¡Mi historia numero 100!, tengo que celebrar, jaja, hoy vengo con fanfic situado en un universo alterno, serán drabbles y viñetas, una historia corta y sencilla centrada únicamente en momentos de la vida de Naruto y Sakura en su infancia y adolescencia.

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **-Si me das un beso-**

 **1**

 **El color rojo**

 **.**

Preescolar Konohagure-kun

—¿Me puedes prestar el color rojo?

El niño rubio de pelos puntiagudos dejó de dibujar su avión para mirar a la niña de cabello rosado que le había pedido el crayón. Desde el principio ella había llamado su atención.

La miró, ella le sonrió siendo amistosa como le habían enseñado sus padres.

 _"Es más bonita cuando sonríe"_ pensó el niño mirándola con admiración, era la primera vez que ella le hablaba.

—El color rojo, ¿me lo prestas? —insistió al ver que él no decía nada.

Él sonrió con orgullo —je, te lo prestó si me das un beso. —le respondió astutamente.

Ella arrugó la frente, no acepto el trato, enseguida lo acusó con la maestra y los representantes de Naruto recibieron una boleta de citación, el pequeño rubio fue sermoneado al llegar a su casa, pero también felicitado por su gran padrino.

—¡Así se hace Naruto!, ¡jaja, ya se ve que serás todo un galán!

—¡No lo felicites viejo pervertido! —lo regañó Tsunade mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

—¿Y es muy bonita? —le preguntó Jiraiya ignorando a su esposa.

Naruto asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Aún no comprendía porque aquella niña se había enfadado tanto, él hablaba de un beso en mejilla, nada más.


	2. El sacapuntas

**N/A:** Segundo drabble de esta mini historia. Gracias por los reviews, follows y favoritos. Ya con este van entendiendo el nombre del fic.

Esta semana, posiblemente el miércoles actualizare **Infértil** , también estoy escribiendo el próximo capítulo de **Orgullo Naranja :)**

* * *

 **-Si me das un beso-**

 **2**

 **El sacapuntas**

 **.**

Escuela primaria Konohagure-kun.

Sakura llenaba su examen con rápidas movimientos, había estudiado mucho porque quería sacar un excelente en matemáticas, la única materia que se le resistía. Cuando estaba ya por terminar la punta de su lápiz se partió, tenía el sacapuntas en su mochila, pero por estar en un examen no podía abrir el bolso.

Desde su siento levantó la mano y dijo —¡¿maestra puedo sacar el sacapuntas de mi mochila?!

La estricta maestra se negó con una respuesta seca —no

—Pero la punta de mi lápiz se partió. —insistió la niña.

—No es mi problema Haruno.

Sakura gruñó entre dientes, no podría sacar un excelente si no terminaba el último ejercicio. Echo un vistazo a todos sus compañeros de clases, todos estaban concentrados en su evaluación, ninguno tenía un sacapuntas en su escritorio.

Excepto uno, Uzumaki Naruto, él estaba sacando punta a su lápiz de pie frente a la papelera, en una esquina del salón.

No eran amigos, ni nada, de hecho le caía mal por ser un revoltoso en la clase, además de que no olvidaba que él le había pedido un beso cuando estaban en preescolar.

Pero quizás él si lo había olvidado, ese pensamiento la animó para hablar con él.

—¡Voy a sacar punta! —le anunció a la maestra.

Caminó hacia la papelera donde el rubio estaba y le habló en voz baja, —hey, ¿me prestas tu sacapuntas?

Así de simple, como si la comunicación entre ellos fuese algo normal.

Él la miró sorprendido de que lo tratase normal, sin ningún regaño de por medio, Naruto detalló el rostro de la pelirosa, ojos verdes, piel clara y labios rosados, sin duda una niña muy bonita.

El niño sonrió con orgullo y le dijo astutamente —si me das un beso te lo presto.

Ella arrugó la frente, ¿qué carajos le pasaba?, definitivamente él seguía siendo un idiota. —¡púdrete Uzumaki!

Naruto rió entre dientes, hasta enojada se veía linda.

—¡Maestra!, ¡esos dos se están soplando las preguntas!

Sakura abrió la boca sorprendida por la falsa acusación, la maestra les decomisó los exámenes y los dos terminaron cargando dos cubetas de agua afuera del salón.

—Esto es tu culpa Uzumaki, ahora no tendré mi excelente. —lo regañó Sakura muy enojada.

—Er, lo siento, no quería perjudicarte, —dijo cabizbajo, sosteniendo una cubeta en cada brazo, ella resopló y Naruto tuvo una idea —pero tengo un plan para vengarnos de esa niña.

Sakura bufó, —que poco caballero Uzumaki, un hombre nunca debe hacerle algo malo a una mujer.

Naruto iba a decirle que él no era un hombre, sólo un niño de diez años, pero prefirió no decir nada, ya bastante mal le había ido, reprobaría matemáticas, ese examen era el que iba a salvarlo y ya no lo haría.


	3. La promesa

**N/A:** Gracias por los reviews, favoritos y follows, aquí estoy de nuevo con esta pequeña historia NaruSaku. Ya nuestros niños han crecido un poco más.

* * *

 **-Si me das un beso-**

 **3**

 **La promesa**

 **.**

Era el último día de clases como alumna de primaria, el próximo siclo escolar Sakura se convertiría en una chica de segundaria, pero mientras iba pedaleando felizmente en su bicicleta hacia su vecindario cuando la cadena de la bicicleta se salió del disco.

—Demonios, —masculló entre dientes mientras se orillaba y frenaba la bicicleta, no quería ensuciarse las manos.

Bajó la palanca de la bicicleta y también bajó del vehículo, buscó en su mochila un cuaderno para arrancarle una hoja y encargarse de la cadena, estaba eligiendo un cuaderno cuando escuchó esa voz que tanto le irritaba.

—¡Sakura-chan!, ¿necesitas ayuda?

Sakura levantó la vista, enseguida había reconocido la voz de Naruto, un millón de veces le había dicho que dejara el "chan" ni siquiera eran amigos para que la llamara con tanta confianza. Pero a él le daba igual y seguía llamándola de esa manera.

Haruno torció los ojos —no si después me vas a pedir un beso.

Naruto se sonrojó levemente y negó con la cabeza, ella por lo visto tenía una muy mala imagen de él.

—Ya tengo novia, no te preocupes. —le dijo con seriedad.

Eso llamó completamente la atención de Sakura, aunque no era raro, ya que todos sus compañeros de clases andaban con las hormonas revueltas y eso que apenas estaban en sexto grado.

Naruto bajó de su bicicleta mientras ella se preguntaba quién sería su novia, cuál de las chicas de la escuela. A él no le importó nada ensuciarse las manos con la cadena, resolvió el problema rápido.

—Listo, ahora si me puedes dar un beso. —le dijo con diversión, Sakura lo miró de tal manera que Naruto rápidamente se retracto —era broma, jeje, también era broma que tengo novia, sólo quería que te pusieras celosa.

Sakura se sintió estúpida por haberle creído.

—¡Idiota! —Gruñó algo ruborizada —¡eso no va a pasar nunca!

Naruto sonrió haciendo que ella se estresara más —entonces es una promesa, algún día haré que tus labios me besen Sakura-chan.

Naruto subió a su bicicleta y huyó dejando a Sakura ahí sin poderle hacer nada más que gritarle.

—¡Idiotaaa!


	4. La familia de Uzumaki

**N/A:** ¡Hola!, estoy de regreso con una viñeta, aquí Sakura y Naruto ya tienen 15 años. Es hora de que el rubio tenga algo de suerte, el pobre ha esperado bastante.

Como siempre gracias a los que dejaron reviews en el capitulo anterior: **CakeBell, Adrit126, daliapvperez, Riri-chan, ahsayuni15f, CerezoIntenso, Caotica03**

* * *

 **-Si me das un beso-**

 **4**

 **La familia de Uzumaki**

 **.**

Instituto Educativo Kaguya Ōtsutsuki.

Dicen que la ocasión la pintan calva, Naruto no era calvo, pero sabía cuando provechar una oportunidad.

La vio desde lejos, reconoció su melena rosada, estaba lloviendo y a juzgar por el hecho de que casi no quedaban estudiantes en el Instituto pero Sakura seguía allí, supuso que estaba esperando a que terminara de llover.

—Váyanse ustedes, tengo algo que hacer. —dijo el rubio a sus tres amigos.

Sus amigos al ver a la pelirosa se burlaron de él antes de irse, su rubio amigo aspiraba a la chica más inteligente, era bonita, pero en ocasiones era irritante, además habían otras chicas con mejores cuerpos.

Libre de sus amigos Naruto abrió su paraguas y se acercó a ella, Sakura estaba bajo techo, movió la cabeza penas sintió la presencia de alguien, rodó los ojos al ver de quien se trataba.

—Uzumaki, ya deberías haberte ido.

—Recién la directora terminó de sermonearme.

Naruto había estado en la oficina del director por haberse peleado con otro alumno, un gorrilla del último año que se había metido con uno de sus amigos, no había visto la pelea pero los demás comentaban que Naruto sabia pelear, no sabía como había quedado el otro, pero él tenía un raspón en la mejilla.

—Tómala, te la presto. —le dijo ofreciéndole su paraguas.

A él no le importaba mojarse y menos si de esa manera conseguía ganarse unos puntos con la chica que le gusta.

Ella lo miró de reojo y alzando su cabeza con orgullo se negó a recibir su ayuda.

—No si después tengo que besarte, además mi madre vendrá a buscarme.

Naruto sonrió al darse cuenta de que ella tenía muy presente la promesa de ese beso.

—Genial, entonces le pediré a tu madre que me deje en mi casa, vivo en la misma dirección que tú.

Sakura iba a protestar justo cuando un auto gris se detuvo frente a ellos, era la madre de la pelirosa. Sakura corrió bajo la lluvia al carro, abrió la puerta y entró, ni siquiera sabía porque lo dijo, pero lo hizo.

—¡¿Qué esperas Uzumaki?!, ¡ven!.

El rubio sonrió y corrió hasta el auto, entró en el puesto trasero y saludó a la madre de Sakura.

—Hola señora, gracias por llevarme, me llamó Naruto Uzumaki.

—Uzumaki es compañero de clases, dice que vive en nuestra dirección.—explicó Sakura.

Ya sabía donde vivía él, hace tiempo que lo sabía, ella prefería ir por otro camino más largo para evitar tener que caminar con Naruto.

Mebuki miró hacia atrás brevemente para conocerlo —hola Naruto, gusto en conocerte, soy Mebuki Haruno, ponte el cinturón de seguridad, con lluvia uno nunca sabe cuándo puede tener un accidente.

—Mamá, eso último asustaría a cualquiera.

Naruto se abrocho el cinturón mientras hablaba, —si, con lluvia las calles se ponen resbalosas, ya estoy listo.

Mebuki emprendió la marcha mientras hablaba con el invitado.

—¿A que se dedican tus padres Naruto?, yo soy geóloga y el padre de Sakura es biólogo.

Sakura miró por la ventana mientras esos dos hablaban, la verdad es que él no la acosaba, no intentaba ser su amigo, Naruto sólo era un estudiante más con su grupo de amigos todos varones, siempre hablando de videojuegos y películas.

Por eso no podía tomarse en serio que él gustara de ella, ya que pocas eran las veces que intentaba algo.

El rubio sabía que Sakura estaba interesada en el profesor de ciencias sociales, pero eso no lo preocupaba porque estaba seguro de que nunca sería correspondida por su amor platónico.

Estaba casi seguro de que al tipo no le gustaban las mujeres, tenía gestos raros y cuidaba demasiado su cabello.

—Ah, mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico, mi padre era psicólogo y mi madre abogada. —explicó Naruto como si nada.

Hubo un momento de silencio donde ambas mujeres se sintieron muy incomodas.

—Lo lamento —dijo Mebuki avergonzada por haber creado ese momento. —¿vives solo?

—Ah, no importa, yo estaba muy pequeño, ni siquiera los recuerdo, vivo con mis padrinos, ellos me criaron desde que tenía tres años.

Sakura estaba sorprendida, había visto varias veces a una mujer rubia con pechos muy grandes ir a las reuniones escolares, siempre pensó que era la madre de Naruto.

 _"Así que no tiene padres"_ pensó sintiendo lastima.

—Bueno a veces la vida nos quita a nuestros padres, pero nos da otros, han hecho un buen trabajo, porque eres un chico muy educado, ¿a que se dedican tus padrinos? —le preguntó mientras cruzaban una calle.

—¡Mamá lo estás interrogando, es su vida personal! —interrumpió Sakura avergonzada de su madre.

Mebuki la miró brevemente —Sólo estoy siendo amable.

—Está bien no me molesta, mi padrino es escritor y mi madrina es médico.

—Oh, que interesante, ¿cómo se llama tu padrino?, a mi me gusta leer quizás he leído uno de sus libros, ¿qué genero escribe?, ¿es famoso? —le preguntó Mebuki con mucho interés.

Sakura miró a Naruto en el espejo retrovisor, el rubio por primera vez desde que se subió en el auto parecía incómodo.

—Eh, bueno, él usa un seudónimo para su novelas, la editorial siempre le pide más, así que debe ser popular, son del genero erótico —concluyó avergonzado.

Otro momento de silencio y Sakura tuvo que contener las ganas de reírse porque su madre ahora estaba con cara de escándalo.

—Bueno el género para adultos también da dinero, ¿dónde te dejo?

Naruto tuvo la sensación de que ella quería bajarlo rápido de su auto.

—Allá donde esta ese poste pintado de verde.

Llegaron y Naruto bajó del auto dándole las gracias a ambas, un edificio de apartamentos para gente de clase media.

Allí vivía desde hace mucho tiempo, sus padrinos pasaban casi todo el día fuera, Tsunade dando clases en el hospital y participando en cirugías complicadas, se suponía que su padrino Jiraiya trabajaba en casa escribiendo, pero él salía a la calle a buscar inspiración.

—¿Es tu novio? —le preguntó Mebuki emprendiendo la marcha, ya no estaba lloviendo mucho.

—¡Claro que no!, —se escandalizó Sakura —¡ni siquiera somos amigos! —replicó con las mejillas rojas.

Mebuki no le creyó mucho, era el primer amigo hombre que le conocía a su hija, suponía que debía ser alguien importante para ella.

—Es guapo y parece buen chico, puedes salir con él, aunque cuídate de su padrino, debe ser un pervertido.

Sakura sopló estresada —ya te dije que no es mi novio.


	5. Derribando mitos

Estoy de regreso con la continuación de esta historia, gracias al guest que me corrigió, word me daba las dos opciones y eso me confundió, ya lo he corregido.

Los que leen **Orgullo Naranja** , tengo la mayor parte del capítulo listo, pero aun no me decido con algunas cosas que van a suceder, ese fanfic está en sus capítulos finales, no quiero alargar esa historia con cosas innecesarias, así que tengo que pensar, entre todo eso tengo varias actividades diarias que cumplir, así que no puedo sentarme a escribir como antes. Gracias a los que dejaron reviews en el capitulo anterior: _**joanayagarcia**_ _ **,**_ _ **kannauzumaki**_ _ **,**_ _ **Adrit126**_ _ **,**_ _ **cinlayj2**_ _ **,**_ _ **Guest,**_ _ **alex,**_ _ **daliapvperez**_ _ **,**_ _ **ahsayuni15f**_ _ **y**_ _ **CerezoIntenso**_ _,_ nos leemos en el siguiente.

* * *

 **-Si me das un beso-**

 **5**

 **Derribando mitos**

 **.**

—Alumnos, la profesa Horaki no podrá venir hoy, por favor esperen aquí hasta la segunda clase.

Apenas la directora salió del salón enseguida comenzó el parloteo de los estudiantes felices de tener una hora y media libre, varios de ellos salieron del aula, entre ellos Naruto con sus amigos, Neji, Kiba y Chouji.

Diez minutos después Sakura también quiso salir.

—¿A dónde vas?

Le preguntó Tenten, una chica castaña a la que podía considerar como su mejor amiga ya que llevaban años conociéndose y haciendo los trabajos escolares juntas.

—Espérame aquí, tengo que hacer algo.

Sakura salió del aula y buscó a Naruto, lo encontró en uno de los pasillos sentados en el suelo con sus amigos, también se les habían unido el alumno Nara Shikamaru y Aburame Shino, estaban haciendo mucho ruido.

—¡Las balas volaban por todos lados pero ninguna le dio, la bomba estaba a punto de estallar, el tipo tenía que desactivarla...

Por lo que escuchó Naruto estaba narrando una película, su voz enérgica era inconfundible.

Sakura frenó sus pasos, Naruto la vio y ella le hizo un gesto con la mano que sus amigos no vieron, a Haruno le incomodaba estar rodeada con chicos todos hormonales y ruidosos.

Prefería que en esta ocasión Naruto se acercara a ella, Sakura se giró y siguió su camino esperando a que él la siguiera. Como era de esperarse el rubio perdió toda concentración en lo que decía.

—Después les sigo contando debo hacer algo antes de que comience la otra clase. —se apresuró a decir Naruto levantándose del suelo.

—¡Cabrón, lo dejaste en la mejor parte! —se quejó Kiba.

—Ya después sigo.

Naruto agarró su mochila y los dejó ahí, cruzó el pasillo y se encontró con Haruno quien lo esperaba apoyada en una pared con su portafolio en manos, su uniforme bien arreglado e impecable contrastaba mucho con la camisa arrugada del rubio.

—Hola —saludó él apoyándose de la pared haciéndose el galán.

—Dejaste tu cartuchera en el auto de mi madre. —dijo ella sacándola de su portafolio para entregársela.

Naruto lo había dejado intencionalmente para tener una excusa, para que volvieran a conversar.

—Eh, ¿sí?, no me había dado cuenta, jeje, gracias. —respondió mostrándole sus blancos dientes.

—No es nada. —respondió con seriedad.

Ella ya se iba cuando Naruto le habló.

—Sakura-chan, me preguntaba si te gustaría conocer un lugar.

Haruno enseguida malinterpreto sus palabras, sin siquiera mirarlo le respondió con sequedad —te aseguro que no quiero estar en ningún lugar sola contigo Uzumaki.

—Que mala. —respondió divertido.

La joven se fue dejándolo con una sonrisa, Sakura no sabía que lo que más le gustaba de ella era esa actitud de aparente indiferencia, una chica que no andaba loca por cualquier chico como las demás.

Ese mismo día en la noche Sakura estudiaba para un examen de química cuando le llegó un mensaje a su celular, era de un número desconocido, procedió a leerlo y arrugó la frente.

"Hola, Sakura-chan, jeje, me costó conseguir tu número, soy Naruto"

Naruto estaba mirando la televisión acostado en su cama cuando le llegó un whatsapp del número que recién había registrado como "Sakura-chan"

"¿Qué quieres Uzumaki?, ¿quién te dio mi número?"

Rápidamente aparecieron las flechitas en azul y la frase escribiendo le indicó que él estaba respondiéndole.

"Me lo dio alguien que me debía un favor" :P

Sakura sospechó de Tenten, ya que solía llevarse muy bien con los varones, además era amiga de Neji Hyuga quien era amigo de Naruto.

"Quería aclarar el malentendido de esta mañana, no pretendía llevarte a ningún lugar oculto, sólo quería hablar en la azotea y explicarte unas cosas"

Sakura le respondió rápido, estaba curiosa.

"¿Qué cosas?"

Rápidamente aparecieron las flechitas en azul y la frase escribiendo le indicó que él estaba contestando.

"Cuando estábamos en preescolar y te pedí un beso a cambio de prestarte el color rojo, me refería a un beso en la mejilla"

Sakura enrojeció, por años había pensado que él se refería a un beso en la boca, le sorprendía saber que Naruto aun se acordaba de eso con tantos detalles, hasta de qué color era el crayón. Haruno también recordaba cada detalle aunque no lo admitiría.

"Igual fuiste muy atrevido, además esa no fue la única vez que me pediste besos"

Naruto soltó una carcajada y procedió a escribir.

"jaja, admito que las demás veces si lo quería en la boca, pero es que tú eres muy bonita Sakura-chan"

Sakura se ruborizó al leer ese mensaje, no sabía que responderle, así que se enfado.

"No me escribas Uzumaki, estoy estudiando"

¿Para el examen de mañana?, yo ya estudié :)

Sakura tecleó rápidamente con el ceño fruncido.

"Intento hacerlo pero me estas distrayendo"

Naruto por el contrario estaba muy sonriente en su cama.

"Ok, ok, no te molestes, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo? :)

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos al leer ese mensaje, _¿quien se cree ese estúpido?, atreverse a preguntarme semejante cosa._

"No, no me gustaría" -_-

Naruto sonrió mientras leía ese mensaje.

"¿Por qué?, no soy feo y te trataría muy bien"

Sakura rodó los ojos, en verdad él no era nada feo, pero eso de tratarla bien lo dudaba, él actuaba igual que todos los chicos, no le veía nada especial.

"No estoy interesada en tener novio, además no te conozco bien"

Naruto sonrió, eso era comprensible teniendo en cuenta que casi no se habían hablado.

"Entonces cada día contaré algo sobre mí, estudia Sakura-chan, mañana nos veremos"

¿Ahora cómo iba a comportarse después de que Uzumaki le había hablado con tanta sinceridad?

Una voz en su cabeza le dio la respuesta. _"Como siempre lo has tratado"_


	6. En casa de Tenten

**-Si me das un beso-**

 **6**

 **En casa de Tenten**

 **.**

Sakura miró con orgullo el resultado de su examen de química, había logrado obtener una valiosa "A".

—¡Felicidades Sakura-chan!

La pelirosa rodó los ojos al escuchar esa voz tras ella, había visto a Naruto cuando llegó al salón, pero no se habían hablado.

—Gracias, ¿cómo te fue a ti? —le preguntó con curiosidad.

—Obtuve una "B", no soy tan inteligente como tú. —respondió con simpleza, a él no le afectaba nada no tener las mejores calificaciones.

—Si estudiaras más podrías obtener mejores calificaciones. —le respondió en tono presumido.

Naruto jaló una silla ajena y se sentó frente a ella, eso incomodo un poco a la pelirosa, no le gustaba tenerlo tan cerca —ayúdame tú Sakura-chan.

Antes de que Haruno pudiera quejarse la puerta del aula se abrió y por ella entró Tenten con una dona de chocolate y dulce de leche —¡Sakura adivina q…!—vio a los dos en una actitud sospechosa y no dudo en preguntar —¿interrumpo algo?

—No —replicó Sakura ignorando por completo al joven sentado frente a ella.

—Le estaba preguntando a Sakura-chan si podía darme una clase de química para el próximo examen —dijo Naruto como si nada.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos, esa confianza del rubio muchas veces le resultaba molesta.

—Vaya, entonces puedes aprovechar a que ella mañana me explicara a mí. —respondió Tenten, su naturaleza era ser amigable y Naruto le parecía un buen chico.

—¡Acepto!,—dijo Naruto rápidamente, ignorando la cara de enfado de la pelirosa. —¿dónde nos reuniremos?

—En mi casa. —respondió la castaña retomando su amor por su postre favorito.

Sakura quedó perpleja al ver como ellos se ponían de acuerdo sin consultarle nada.

—¡Entonces allí estaré! —respondió Naruto muy contento.

Naruto se despidió de ellas y salió del aula. —Debiste preguntarme antes, —se quejó Sakura.

—Estabas aquí, sino querías debiste decir algo. —Se defendió Tenten, lamió el chocolate de sus dedos y la miró, —¿hay algo que tenga que saber?

—Uzumaki es un necio, si no nos deja estudiar será tu culpa.

 **.**

 **.**

Al día siguiente Sakura se preparaba para ir a casa de su amiga, sólo esperaba a que Naruto no se pudiera de pesado delante de Tenten, no quería que su amiga sospechara nada. No quería que nada la relacionara con ese idiota que había prometido besarla, era cuestión de orgullo para ella no dejarle cumplir su meta.

—¡Wow!, —exclamó su madre al verla —¿a dónde vas?

—¿Por qué dices wow?, voy a casa de Tenten estudiaremos juntas. —explicó bajando las escaleras.

—Con lo arreglada que estás pensé que ibas a una cita. —dijo Mebuki con algo de sospecha en su voz.

Sakura se ruborizó levemente, se había arreglado un poco más de lo normal, pero no tenía nada que ver con Uzumaki, era sólo que había tenido más tiempo para vestirse.

—No digas tonterías, ya me voy.

—¡Suerte!, saludos a Naruto.

Sakura por un momento pensó que su madre podía leer su mente, ¿de donde demonios sacó que Naruto estaría allí?, —él no estudiara con nosotras —negó tercamente.

—Ajá, no llegues tarde.

Parecía que su madre no le había creído mucho, pero Sakura sabía que si se quedaba a dar más explicaciones terminaría por delatarse. Cuando llegó a casa de Tenten el cretino de Uzumaki no había llegado, eso le enfado, _"¿quién se cree para invitarse solo y después no venir?"_

—Naruto me escribió y dice que ya viene. —comentó Tenten mirando su celular.

—Deberíamos comenzar ya. —replicó Sakura de malhumor.

—Esperemos diez minutos, —insistió Tenten dejándose caer en el cómodo sofá, observó un momento a su amiga sacando los libros de su portafolio y no dudo en preguntarle algo que sospechaba —cuéntame algo Sakura, ¿Naruto y tú ya se han besado?

—¿Qu-e?, ¡no tengo nada con él! —chilló escandalizada. —no sé de donde sacas esa estupidez. —concluyó intentando calmarse, ni ella sabia porque se había puesto tan nerviosa, su pulso estaba muy acelerado.

La castaña sonrió por la reacción de su amiga, —nada, sólo tenía curiosidad, él me pidió tu número de celular, además se nota que le gustas mucho.

Sakura la miró apretando los labios en un claro gesto de molestia —así que fuiste tú quien le dio mi número, no debiste Tenten, te has pasado.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Tenten se levantó, —abre tú, iré a traer unos refrescos.

Sakura sopló con fuerza, no le parecía bien tener que abrir la puerta de una casa ajena. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, era Naruto quien al verla sonrió, ella arrugó la frente.

—Te auto invitas y luego llegas tarde, que mala educación Uzumaki. —le regañó haciéndose a un lado para que él entrara.

—Estas guapísima Sakura-chan, ¿te gustaría tener una cita conmigo después de estudiar?

—No.

Se alejó de la puerta y Naruto entró cerrándola, nunca la había visto tan guapa. Esos jeans ajustados le quedaban muy bien y esa blusa color rosa acentuaba bien el color de sus ojos.

—Sí que eres difícil, —respondió sonriendo, —pero está bien, eso me gusta, ¿dónde está Tenten?

—¡Aquí estoy!. —respondió la castaña trayendo las bebidas que había mencionado.

—Gracias, tenía mucha sed, por cierto Tenten puedo ver tus armas, Neji me habló de que tenias varias. —comentó Naruto con interés.

—Vinimos a estudiar, —dijo Sakura recordándoles el motivo de la reunión, conocía muy bien el fanatismo de su amiga por las armas y una vez comenzaban a hablar de eso era difícil cambiar de tema.

Pero Tenten ignoró sus comentarios y con orgullo le mostró la colección familiar que ella había heredado al morir su abuelo, los padres de Tenten eran militares, al igual que varios miembros de su familia, ella misma planeaba seguir la costumbre, Sakura no entendía esa pasión por las armas, pero la respetaba.

—¡Wow, esta se ve potente!, no sabía que se podía tener una cosa de esas en casa. —comentó Naruto con emoción.

Sakura se apresuró a intervenir, porque ya Tenten iba a comenzar a explicar cada detalle de cada arma.

—De hecho no es legal, es sólo que los padres de Tenten son gente importante, debo regresar a casa temprano Tenten, estudiemos primero, luego pueden hacer lo que quieran.

—Ok, después podemos hablar de mis hijas Naruto —le dijo Tenten refiriéndose a la colección de armamentos.

Estudiaron durante tres horas, extrañamente Naruto no resulto tan bruto como la pelirosa pensaba, tampoco fue un idiota interrumpiéndola, se mantuvo concentrado, Sakura sabía que sólo lo hacía porque no estaba con sus amigos, también porque quería darle una buena impresión.

—Ya me tengo que ir. —anunció Sakura recogiendo sus útiles.

—Yo también. —dijo Naruto rápidamente, quería pasar tiempo a solas con ella.

—Oye, quedamos en que hablaríamos de las armas —replicó Tenten.

—Otro día, tengo que hacer algo en casa. —se disculpó Naruto.

Sakura rodó los ojos, no quería caminar con Naruto, pero no puedo evitarlo, él la seguía.

—Esa colección de Tenten es fenomenal, yo no colecciono nada, también debería coleccionar algo, ¿tú coleccionas algo Sakura-chan?

Si coleccionar sus calificaciones contaba, tenía una gran colección.

—No todas las personas deben coleccionar algo Uzumaki, eso es para los que tienen algún gran hobby.

Al haber obtenido una respuesta Naruto adelantó sus pasos para poder caminar a su lado —entiendo, pero es interesante, creo que podría coleccionar chapas de refrescos, porque las conseguiría gratis, —se rió solo de su chiste. —¿cuándo cumples años Sakura-chan?

—Investígalo, eres bueno en eso.

Él sonrió complacido de que ella reconociera que tuviera una habilidad.

—Lo haré, mi cumpleaños es el diez de octubre, mi comida favorita es el ramen, mi dulce favorito son las galletas con chispas de chocolate, tengo un perro, se llama Kurama, lo tengo desde los ocho años.

Sakura lo escuchaba con atención a pesar de no decirle nada.

—Mi color favorito es el naranja, mi fruta favorita es la patilla, se conducir.

—¿Tienes un auto? —le preguntó sorprendida.

—Jeje, no, pero aprendí con el de mi padrino.

Eso era bastante razonable, la mención del padrino de Naruto la hizo hacer otra pregunta —¿De verdad tu padrino escribe novelas eróticas?

—No es algo de lo que yo este orgulloso, pero sí, es su hobby y además le pagan. ¿Tienes un hobby Sakura-chan?

Ella pensó un momento, —me gustan varias cosas, no podría elegir una.

—Ya llegamos, —se lamentó Naruto, habían llegado a la casa de ella, no le sorprendía que él supiera donde vivía exactamente —Sakura-chan gracias por la clase, —se lamió los labios antes de decir, —¿un beso de despida?

Sakura apretó los puños, quería pegárselo en la cara, pero seguro su madre escuchaba el alboroto y salía a ver qué sucedía —pierdes tu tiempo conmigo, me gusta alguien más.

Eso no lo afecto en nada. —¿el profesor de ciencias sociales?, es muy mayor para ti, además de que es gay. —se mofó él.

—¡Eso no es verdad!, para el amor no existe edad.

El rubio no quiso discutir, —con el tiempo yo te gustare más, vaya que sí.

—¡Grrs, eres un presumido! —gruñó dirigiéndose a la puerta de su casa.

Naruto sonrió levemente, —te escribiré, ya me voy.

Sakura se quedó con el ceño fruncido viéndolo irse, —¡no me escribas!

Entró a su casa, después de la cena Sakura se encerró en su dormitorio, navego por internet un rato mientras estaba atenta a su celular, no lo reconocería pero estaba esperando a que Naruto le escribiera.

Tomó rápidamente su celular cuando este hizo el tono de un nuevo whatsapp, era un mensaje de Naruto, ya tenía la aplicación preparada para que no marcara la flecha azul de "visto".

 **Uzumaki:** "Mañana te llevare un regalo especial"

 **Sakura-chan:** "No quiero nada"

Cometió el error de responder inmediatamente, Sakura se golpeó la cabeza con la almohada, —¡estúpida!, no debí responder tan rápido.

 **Uzumaki:** Jeje, Sakura-chan me gusta que seas difícil, pero no exageres, déjame actuar, soy el hombre, como te voy a conquistar si no dejas que haga nada.

Sakura se estresó, ¿acaso él no respetaba el hecho de que le gustaba alguien más?

Sakura se sentía como una infiel hablando con un chico que le había dejado claro desde que tenían cinco años que ella le gustaba. Las intenciones de Uzumaki eran bastantes claras, ¿por qué seguía respondiendo sus mensajes?.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Esto va lento, pero avanzando. Aprovecho para invitarlos a leer mis otros fanfics NaruSaku, **Infértil** que ya está completo y **Regresaré** que está en proceso.


	7. El regalo de Uzumaki

Continuemos con esta historia donde Sakura es un pelín difícil de conquistar :)

* * *

 **-Si me das un beso-**

 **7**

 **El regalo de Uzumaki**

 **.**

Al día siguiente Sakura se fue al colegio con la curiosidad de saber qué era eso que Uzumaki iba a regalarle, se preparó mentalmente para rechazarlo, también se mentalizo para no mostrar ninguna reacción, seria fría como un tempano de hielo.

Él no estaba en la entrada principal del colegio, tampoco estaba en los alrededores, Sakura tenía miedo de entrar al aula y que Naruto la recibiera con un ramo de flores, si eso pasaba moriría de vergüenza.

" _No seas estúpida Sakura, seguramente era una broma, él sólo quería llamar tu atención"._ Pensó dándose ánimos para entrar al salón de clases.

Respiró hondo antes entrar, todas las chicas estaban encantadas con un cachorro blanco de ojos azules, el perrito estaba metido en una caja de cartón, la pelirosa no pensó que ese animal tuviera algo que ver con Naruto.

—¿Que hace ese cachorro aquí?, cuando la profesora llegué lo harán sacar, ¿de quién es? —les preguntó acercándose para ver al perrito, tenía unos ojos de un azul muy intenso.

—Tuyo.

Dijo Naruto que estaba sentado en una de las sillas, Sakura no lo había visto hasta que él habló, los demás alumnos prestaron atención a la escena, la pelirosa se sintió muy incómoda, pero al menos no eran flores, consideraba que las flores eran peor porque serian una muestra de amor, un cachorro podía pasar por un simple regalo de amistad.

—Te lo dije anoche. —completó Naruto.

Varios alumnos silbaron haciendo bromas, Sakura trato de mantener la calma, aunque eso no evitaba que sus compañeros de clases siguieran con las bromitas.

—¿Anoche?, así que están saliendo.

—¡Naruto, al fin que te echas novia, pensábamos que te ibas a convertir en monje! —lo fastidiaron sus amigos.

—Nada de eso, en casa necesitamos un perro y le pedí el favor a él de que me ayudara a buscar uno. —explicó Sakura felicitándose mentalmente por su buena idea.

—Dejen de fastidiar, Sakura-chan me gusta, ¿y qué?, ¿cuál es el problema?

—¡Cállate Naruto!

El rubio sonrió al notar que lo había llamado por su nombre, por primera vez, reprimió las ganas de hacérselo saber. La pelirosa salió del aula un momento para escapar de las miradas de los demás, Naruto la encontró afuera del salón murmurando cosas que no entendía.

—Sakura-chan, no te estreses, es sólo un cachorro.

Ella lo miró con seriedad —son tus intensiones tras ese regalo lo que me preocupa, no quiero que sigas haciendo esas cosas.

Naruto forzó una leve sonrisa, no quería demostrar que justo ahora estaba dudando, _"se me ha pasado la mano con lo del perro"_ pensó apoyando su cuerpo de la pared.

—No te preocupes, no tienes que darme un beso.

—¡Idiota! —le gritó antes de comenzar a caminar, no quería que los vieran juntos.

—Si no lo quieres puedo dejárselo a una de las chicas.

Ella detuvo sus pasos, esa idea no le agrado nada, ni siquiera sabía por qué, pero no quería que alguien más tuviera el cachorro que él había traído para ella.

Sakura suspiró y se giró para verlo —ok, me voy a calmar, pero te has pasado, —Naruto sonrió sin poder evitarlo, —¡no te rías!

Él dejó de sonreír —no estoy riendo, vale, ¿lo vas a querer?

Sakura caminó hacia donde estaba Naruto, —que quede claro que sólo lo haré por el, ese cachorro no tiene la culpa de nada, —hizo una pausa y luego le ganó la curiosidad —¿es hijo de Kurama?

" _Ella incluso recuerda el nombre de mi mascota, la amo"_ pensó el rubio muy feliz.

—No, no regalaría un hijo de Kurama ni siquiera a ti.

Ella levantó una ceja ofendida, —y así dices que me quieres —comentó dolida.

—Es porque sería cruel separar a Kurama de sus hijos, este cachorro es hijo de una perra de mi edificio, los repartieron todos y quedo este que querían echarlo a la calle

—Eso es una crueldad, —respondió muy indignada.

—Sí, ¿entonces lo vas a querer?, ya había pensado que Hinata podría ser una buena dueña. —comentó intentando provocarlo celos en ella.

Sakura se ofendió, —no vas a regalarle mi perro a nadie Uzumaki.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente, por fin había logrado un gran avance, ahora cada vez que ella viera al cachorro recordaría que fue él quien se lo regaló.

—¿Ahora porque sonríes como idiota?

—Nada, estoy feliz de haberle conseguido una familia, y que mejor que tú para cuidar de él.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos —aun tengo que convencer a mis padres de que me dejen quedármelo.

—Te dejaran, ya verás.

Las clases estaban a punto de comenzar y ambos jóvenes tuvieron que entrar al aula, Sakura frunció el ceño cuando vio a Hinata con el cachorro en sus brazos.

Naruto hizo el trabajo por ella, —Hinata vamos a guardarlo en la caja.

—El no quiere estar en la caja Naruto-kun. —le respondió Hinata abrazando al cachorro, le encantaban los animales, y el animalito estaba encantado con ella.

—Sí, pero allí tiene que estar. —insistió Naruto.

El rubio se lo quitó con cuidado, metió al cachorrito en la caja, pero el animal se alzó en dos patas y asomó la cabeza fuera de la caja cuando Naruto lo llevaba hasta donde estaba Sakura, la pelirosa aceptó la caja mientras sentía algo raro en su pecho.

Naruto había hecho público su interés en ella y eso le avergonzaba, pero también la hacía sentir bien, porque las demás chicas ahora sabían que también era capaz de interactuar de esa manera con los chicos.

Aunque no le gustaba que estuvieran creyendo que entre ella y Naruto había algo romántico.


	8. Más que un beso

N/A: Aquí más de este fanfic, gracias por los reviews y favoritos :D

* * *

 **-Si me das un beso-**

 **8**

 **Más que un beso**

 **.**

Naruto había insistido mucho en acompañarla hasta su casa por sino aceptaban al cachorro él llevárselo, era muy hábil para encontrar maneras de poder pasar tiempo con la pelirosa, pero ella también era rápida para decirle que no.

Sin embargo estaba vez Sakura tuvo que ceder y permitirle ganar, así que al salir de clases caminaron juntos, uno al lado del otro, Naruto llevaba la caja vacía bajo el brazo y Sakura llevaba al cachorro entre sus brazos, porque dejarlo caminar había sido una mala idea, el cachorro se entretenía olfateando cualquier cosa, tampoco había querido ir dentro de la caja.

—¿Que nombre le vas a poner? —le preguntó curioso.

—Primero tengo que saber si me lo dejan quedar.

Esa era una respuesta inteligente, Sakura era precavida y no quería encariñarse con un animal que probablemente no le dejarían tener.

—Yo creo que si te lo dejaran quedar, tu madre es una buena persona, y tu padre debe ser igual, por eso tiene una hija como tú.

Sakura se sonrojó levemente, ¿es que acaso él no podía hablar sin coquetearle?, ella le miró con ceño.

—¿Que estás queriendo decir?, te dije que dejaras de hacerte el galán conmigo.

Naruto sonrió con algo de diversión, le gustaba que ella tuviera muy en cuenta que no pretendía ser su amigo.

—Que tú también eres agradable, cuando te dejas conocer la gente no quiere irse de tu lado.

Ella miró hacia otro lado con las mejillas levemente ruborizadas.

—No me conoces casi nada Uzumaki, no hables como si supieras todo de mí.

Naruto mantuvo la calma, sabía que lo poco que había logrado con ella era por mantener la calma.

—Sé que eres muy inteligente, sé que te gusta la naturaleza y sé que te gusta el pastel de fresas, —hizo una pausa para ver la cara de sorpresa de ella, —aunque no te hablaba prestaba atención en ti.

Sakura se sintió rara, que Naruto prestara atención especial en ella hacía todo más real.

—Eres un acosador Uzumaki, deja de andar espiándome.

Naruto se carcajeó y ella adelantó el paso dejándolo atrás, el rubio tuvo que correr un poco para alcanzarla. —No es acoso, es simplemente que cuando alguien te gusta prestas atención en las cosas que hace.

Sakura pensó que tenía razón, le pasaba lo mismo con su profesor, pero a diferencia de Naruto, ella no tenía valor para hablarle con confianza, mucho menos intentar conquistarlo.

Ella le lanzó una mirada severa —si dices todo eso para que te bese no funcionara.

Naruto sonrió, le gustaba eso de que ella no pudiera verlo como a un amigo, de que pensara en él como un pretendiente.

—Jeje, yo ahora no me conformaría con un beso Sakura-chan, ya no tengo cinco años.

La pelirosa se escandalizó con la sinceridad del joven, le miró con ceño y protestó —Descarado, cochino, pervertido...

Murmuró otros sinónimos hasta que Naruto la interrumpió. —Me refería a que yo estoy aspirando a que seas mi novia, ya te lo dije hace días.

Sakura se abochornó por haber pensado algo más perverso, sopló un mechón de cabello de su frente y vio que ya estaban cerca de su casa.

—Vas a esperar afuera con la caja, hablare con mi madre.

—Está bien.

Cuando llegaron a la vivienda Naruto esperó rogando mentalmente por que la madre de Sakura tuviera un corazón blando y aceptara el cachorro, tenía sus planes con ese perrito.

Dentro de la vivienda Sakura estaba perdiendo en la misión de convencer a su madre de quedarse con el animal.

—Sakura, tener un perro significa más responsabilidades y tú eres floja, duermes hasta tarde en tus días libres, no te gusta que te interrumpan cuando estas estudiando, sé que terminare siendo yo quien lo cuide y ya tengo muchas cosas que hacer diariamente.

—Yo lo cuidaré, lo prometo, deja que se quedé. —insistió con voz tranquilizadora, como si intentara hipnotizar a su madre. —míralo, ¿no te da lástima?, vivirá en la calle sino lo adoptamos.

Mebuki vio al perrito, que por lo visto era un encanto ya que le lamió los pies, como si entendiera todo lo que estaban hablando.

Sakura insistió y a los minutos salió con el cachorro en sus brazos, Naruto se giró para verla al sentir que la puerta se abría.

Ella sonrió levemente —ya puedes irte Uzumaki, mi madre ha dicho que puede quedarse, despídete de el.

El rubio sonrió ampliamente acercándose a ella, tocó la cabecita del perrito, el animalito le lamió la mano —te lo dije, tu madre aceptaría. —le dijo a ella.

Le quitó un momento al perro y lo alzó a la altura de su cara, —te prometí una buena familia y ya cumplí, ahora debes protegerlos a todos, en especial a Sakura-chan, tú y yo nos volveremos a ver.

El cachorro ladró como si entendiera todo y Sakura se pregunto qué demonios habría dicho.


	9. Beso indirecto

N/A: Ya regrese, me tome unos días para pensar y ponerme al día con todos los mangas que voy siguiendo entre otras cosas que hice. Esta misma semana actualizaré " **Regresaré"** que ya está por terminar.

Disfruten de este capítulo, ya la historia va cuajando. :)

* * *

" **Si me das un beso"**

 **Cap. 9: Beso indirecto**

.

Al día siguiente Naruto se acercó a Sakura apenas ella llegó al instituto, la había estado esperando en la entrada principal. La pelirosa lo vio y pretendía pasar sin hablarle, pero Naruto la saludó caminando a su lado.

—¡Buenos días Sakura-chan!

—Buenos días Uzumaki.

—¿Que nombre le has puesto al cachorro? —le preguntó mientras la seguía.

—Pucchi.

La cara que puso Naruto la ofendió, ella había pensado mucho para elegir ese nombre, nunca le había tenido que poner un nombre a un animal.

—Es mi perro y le puedo poner el nombre que quiera. —le recordó con voz seria.

—Jeje, Pucchi es un buen nombre, ¿Sakura-chan que harás este fin de semana?

Ella rodó los ojos, imaginando que iba a pedirle una cita.

—Voy a estudiar para los exámenes, tú también deberías hacerlo. —le respondió mientras entraban a las instalaciones del instituto.

Naruto no perdió la oportunidad de jugar con las palabras de la chica.

—¿Me estas invitando a que estudiemos juntos? —le preguntó sonriendo, caminado a su lado.

—Ja, claro que no, estoy diciendo que deberías estudiar en vez de andar paseando.

Más adelante estaba Tenten fuera del salón hablando con varias compañeras de clases, al verlos juntos les sonrió brevemente antes de devolver su atención a las chicas que le hablaban.

Sakura quería alejarse de Naruto, pero él seguía hablándole.

—Yo estudiare el domingo, el sábado sacare a pasear a Kurama al parque, como ahora tienes un perro tienes que hacer lo mismo, ¿vamos juntos?

Ese fue el momento en que Sakura comprendió que desde el principio ese había sido el plan de Naruto cuando le regalo al cachorro.

—Yo tengo que estudiar. —insistió negando con la cabeza.

Naruto pensó que eso le tiraba por tierra sus planes de tener una cita con ella. Pero él no se rendía tan fácil.

Naruto se frenó en el pasillo y Sakura lo imitó esperando lo que pudiera decirle.

—Entonces lo llevaré por ti, pasaré buscándolo mañana temprano.

Dicho eso el rubio se adelantó dejándola confundida, _"Los chicos son extraños"_ pensó antes de entrar en el aula.

Tenten se sentó al lado de la pelirosa y no perdió la oportunidad de preguntarle sobre el rubio —ya no lo puedes negar Sakura, tú y Naruto andan en algo.

Mientras sacaba los útiles de su portafolio ella le respondió con simpleza —Te puedo asegurar que sus sentimientos son completamente unilaterales, no siento nada por Uzumaki.

.  
.

Era sábado, un día que Sakura usaba para dormir hasta las nueve de la mañana, estaba durmiendo cuando Naruto se presentó en su casa, Mebuki fue quien le abrió la puerta.

—¡Buenos días Mebuki-san, vine por el cachorro, Sakura-chan me dijo que podía sacarlo a pasear! —la saludó alegremente.

Mebuki giró su cabeza hacia la puerta del dormitorio de su hija, estaba cerrada —¿Esa floja te dijo eso?, aun está durmiendo.

Sakura estaba soñando cuando su madre la hizo levantarse, la pelirosa se quejó y Mebuki salió de la habitación.

—Diablos, en verdad vino. —murmuró Sakura retorciéndose en la cama.

En compañía de Mebuki, Naruto esperaba a que Sakura se alistara, sabía que se llevaría un regaño por parte de la pelirosa, pero no le importaba, igual siempre lo regañaba.

Sakura pensaba que Naruto esperaba afuera de la casa, por eso salió en pijama con el cepillo de dientes en su mano y el pelo medio revuelto, se dirigía al baño, palideció cuando lo vio sentado con su madre en la sala principal.

Un pasillo los separaba, pero ambos la vieron.

—Al fin que te levantaste. —le dijo su madre.

Naruto se ruborizó levemente al verla con una blusa de tirantes, se notaba que no llevaba sostén, Sakura se cruzó de brazos intentando cubrirse.

—¡Mamá no me dijiste que él estaba dentro de la casa! —protestó regresándose a su habitación.

Ahora que estaba de nuevo solo con Mebuki, Naruto no sabía que decir, había visto a su amada pelirosa de una manera que no esperaba verla, no todavía.

—¿Eres el novio de mi hija?

—¿Ah?, no, jeje, ella no quiere nada conmigo. —respondió rascándose la nuca algo nervioso.

—Sigue insistiendo, eres el primer chico al que deja venir aquí, eso debe significar algo.

Naruto iba a decir que en realidad él se invito solo, pero Sakura salió con cara de enfado, ahora estaba vestida con unos jeans azules y un suéter rosado —¡llegaste muy temprano Uzumaki!

—Jeje, es que a Kurama le gusta salir temprano cuando el sol es más suave.

Sakura entró al baño y Mebuki siguió hablando con Naruto, —es una peleona, pero es buena persona.

—Lo sé, —respondió sonriendo, —ella en ocasiones es amable conmigo.

Sakura salió del baño y fue por el cachorro a la parte trasera de la vivienda, Naruto pensó que se lo entregaría, pero ella lo puso en el suelo con una correa, —¿dónde está tu perro Uzumaki?

Salieron de la casa donde Naruto lo tenía amarrado, era un hermoso perro con pelaje rojizo, (un Setter Irlandés rojo).

—¿No crees que se peleen entre ellos? —le preguntó preocupada por el hecho de que Naruto tuviera que llevarlos juntos.

—Kurama está entrenado, no se mete con cachorros. —dijo Naruto con mucha seguridad mientras los dos perros se olfateaban entre ellos.

—¿Por qué no vas con él? —le preguntó Mebuki.

—No he desayunado y tengo que estudiar.

Mebuki se reviso los bolsillos —toma, —le dio dinero, —come algo en la calle, estudias cuando regreses.

—Pero me atrasare. —insistió la pelirosa, no quería pasar la mañana en compañía de Naruto.

—Sakura-chan los exámenes son para dentro de dos semanas, aun hay tiempo.

De alguna manera estaba siendo orillada a una cita matutina, Sakura estaba enojada, había caído en una trampa que seguro ya habían planeado esos dos.

Se despidieron de Mebuki y comenzaron a caminar, Naruto no podía evitar mostrarse muy animado, Sakura torció los ojos, sabía que él tomaría esa salida como una cita.

—Lo primero será que comas algo Sakura-chan.

A ella le fuese gustado decirle que no, sólo para llevarle la contraria, pero tenía hambre.

—Sí, vayamos a una panadería. —dijo sosteniendo la correa del cachorro, al menos su mascota disfrutaba de la caminata.

En la panadería Naruto la dejó pedir lo que consumiría, pero cuando llegó el momento de pagar el sándwich y el gatorade que había pedido Naruto se apresuró a sacar su billetera.

—Aquí tiene.

Sakura abrió la boca sorprendida por la intromisión del muchacho, segundos después la cerró y apretó los puños.

—¿Quien te dijo que pagaras Uzumaki?, tengo dinero para pagar, —se volvió nuevamente al cajero y habló con el señor que había recibido el dinero, antes leyó el nombre en la camisa —por favor señor Teuchi, devuélvale su dinero, no lo conozco y no quiero tener a un acosador tras de mí.

Sakura dejó dinero en el mostrador y antes de que el viejo lo tomara Naruto habló, el hombre se veía divertido ante la escena que presenciaba.

—No le haga caso, sólo está enojada conmigo, vamos Sakura-chan.

Se atrevió a tomarla del brazo sacándola de allí en compañía de Kurama y Pucchi, la pelirosa sólo se dejó llevar porque no quería hacer un escándalo, pero cuando salieron de la panadería gruñó liberando su brazo.

—¡Esto no es una cita Uzumaki, toma tu dinero!

—Guárdalo, te lo pediré cuando lo necesite.

Sakura sabía que eso no iba a pasar, pero si él pensaba que lo dejaría hacerse el galán con ella estaba muy equivocado. Caminaron hasta llegar a una plaza, Sakura se sentó para comer y le dijo a Naruto que esperaría allí. El rubio la dejó sola y durante varios minutos no lo vio.

.

Sakura olvido su enfado mientras consumía el desayuno, después de comer se entretuvo con su celular, cuando los minutos comenzaron a pasar y Naruto no regresaba comenzó a preocuparse.

—¿Donde se habrán metido? —murmuró mirando hacia el frente.

Varias nubes grises se estaban concentrando en todo el centro de la ciudad. No había traído un paraguas así que se levantó para ir a buscarlos.

Caminó mientras le enviaba un mensaje al celular de Naruto, él le respondió enseguida, la pelirosa los encontró cerca de la orilla del bosque que rodeaba parte de la ciudad.

—¡Sakura-chan estoy por aquí!

Haruno lo vio, Naruto estaba de pie bajó un árbol con el celular en la mano, estaba solo, no vio a ninguno de los perros.

—¿Donde están? —le preguntó extrañada acercándose a él.

Naruto sonrió rascándose la nuca, la brisa movió varias ramas del árbol permitiendo que un rayo de sol se colara e hiciera que el cabello dorado del joven brillara más, Sakura tramitó saliva apartando de su mente la idea de que él era muy guapo.

—No me digas que los perdiste.

—Nahjaja, los traje aquí para que hagan sus negocios, no quería recoger cacas de perro.

Sakura miró hacia el bosque y los vio olfateando el lugar, al parecer todavía no ocurría nada, dirigió su atención nuevamente a Naruto —Toma, es para ti.

Naruto abrió los ojos con expresión de sorpresa, el gatorade que ella había estado sosteniendo ahora se lo estaba entregando a él, Naruto no lo podía creer.

—Ya está algo caliente.

—¿Lo compartes conmigo? —preguntó sorprendido.

Era la bebida que él había pagado, Sakura había dejado la mitad para Naruto, —sé que no ibas a aceptar el dinero. —respondió con indiferencia.

Naruto sonrió destapando el envase y se lo llegó a la boca, no sabía tan bien porque ya estaba caliente.

—He recibido tu beso indirecto.

Sakura enmudeció al comprender lo que decía, hace unos días había escuchado hablar sobre eso a las chicas de su colegio, Naruto también las había escuchado.

—No vale cuando no lo hice con esa intención. —replicó ruborizada.

—Jeje, te has ruborizado.

—¡Claro que no, Pucchi, nos vamos ya, ven aquí perro! —chilló nerviosa.

Pucchi la ignoró, ahora si estaba ocupado, Naruto tuvo la precaución de no hacerla enojar más, regresaron juntos.

—No tenias que acompañarme Uzumaki. —replicó mirándolo de reojo.

—Es que tu madre me invitó a almorzar.

—Puedo darle tus disculpas. —respondió con sencillez.

Naruto detuvo el paso y fue muy serio cuando le preguntó, —¿qué es lo que tanto te desagrada de mi?, si me lo dices quizás puedo evitarlo.

¿Evitarlo?, Sakura ya no sabía lo que quería, se estaba volviendo masoquista, porque le estaba gustando la presencia de Uzumaki y la idea de rechazarlo formalmente otra vez le daba algo de miedo, miedo de que no volvieran a hablarse.

—Podrías comenzar con votar esa botella. —respondió manteniendo su orgullo.

Esa respuesta lo hizo carcajearse, llevaba el bolsillo de su pantalón abultado a causa de la botella que pensaba conservar como una muestra de cariño de parte de Sakura.

—Aun tiene, cuando esté fría podre beberla y entonces pensare en ti.

Sakura adelantó el paso para que Naruto no pudiera ver que se había sonrojado.

—¿Eh?, ¿te enojaste?, ¡espéranos Sakura-chan!


	10. Una buena oportunidad

" **Si me das un beso"**

 **Cap. 10: Un buena oportunidad**

 **.**

 **.**

Todos los domingos Naruto pasaba por casa de Sakura en compañía de Kurama, la mayoría de las veces era Mebuki quién lo recibía porque su querida hija estaba durmiendo.

Naruto sabía que no era justo despertarla cada domingo, tampoco pretender que ella los acompañara todas las veces que iba a pasear a los perros, pero no perdía la esperanza de que en algún momento se ofreciera a acompañarlos. En una ocasión Mebuki quiso darle dinero por sacar a pasear a Pucchi, Naruto no acepto, eso le restaría meritos a su acto de "amabilidad".

Mebuki sabía que estaba loco por su hija, le agradaba mucho ese muchacho, consideraba que era algo muy bonito intentar ganarse el corazón de Sakura de esa manera.

Varias veces le había preguntado con honestidad a su hija si ya no consideraba a Naruto como un posible novio y ella siempre se enfadaba.

El timbre de la casa de los Haruno sonó y la señora Mebuki llamó a su hija.

—¡Sakura, ese debe ser Naruto, ve a recibirlo! —le dijo Mebuki desde la cocina. —¡me dijo que hoy tenía algo más pendiente que hacer y terminaría el paseo antes!

Sakura en la sala principal suspiró fastidiada cerrando el libro de química, no le gustaba sentirse en deuda con él, por eso evitaba recibir a Pucchi cuando él lo traía.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un joven rubio que le sonreía. —Vaya milagro que tú me recibas.

—Es porque regresaste antes de la cuenta.

Naruto fingió estar dolido —entonces estás al pendiente de mi regreso para no verme, eso duele Sakura-chan.

Ella no quería que él pensara que estaba al pendiente de cada cosa que él hacía.

—No quiero que me pidas besos a cambio de tus favores.

Naruto sonrió —no me importaría recibirlos.

Ella arrugó la frente —jum, eres insoportable Uzumaki.

Naruto sabía que ese enfado de ella era falso, de hecho sentía que ya no le era tan indiferente.

—Bueno, bueno, aquí esta Pucchi, —le entregó la correa, el perrito había crecido varios centímetros, se puso loco moviendo el rabo cuando la vio, —ya hizo sus negocios.

—¿No comió nada raro?

Hace unos días Pucchi había enfermado por comer una comida descompuesta en la calle, lo habían tenido que llevar al veterinario, Naruto se había sentido culpable por no haberle prestado la suficiente atención al cachorro.

—No, esta vez me aseguré de que no comiera nada.

Sakura lo miró sin decirle nada, Naruto dio un paso atrás inquieto, quería preguntarle cuantas veces tendría que pasear a Pucchi para negarse una cita, pero temía arruinarlo todo.

—Kurama está enamorado de una perra de mi edificio, varias veces se me ha escapado. —comentó él.

—Ella debe estar en celo, es posible que ya este embarazada. —respondió interesada en el tema.

Naruto se rascó la nuca algo sorprendido por la información —¡jeje, vaya! —miró a su perro, —ya tienes una chica y yo no.

Sakura sintió que eso último era un reclamo.

—Quizás deberías cambiar de objetivo —le dijo ella fingiendo indiferencia.

—¿Eso quieres? —Le preguntó, ella no dijo nada, —quizás Hinata...

—Ja, reemplazarme por Hinata no te hará olvidarme, —explicó ofendida.

Naruto siguió picándola, —¿estás segura?

—Lo sé, Hinata puede tener un mejor cuerpo, pero no es tan inteligente como yo, estoy en el primer lugar del cuadro de honor —explicó con orgullo.

—Jeje, Sakura-chan eres presumida.

—Hum, no estoy presumiendo sólo digo la verdad —respondió con simpleza —aunque entiendo que algunos hombres prefieren lo físico antes que el cerebro.

—Jeje, yo amo tu cerebro, pero también me gustan las chicas bonitas.

Sakura arrugó la frente —¿estás insinuando que no soy bonita?

—¿Eh?, claro que lo eres, no estés poniendo palabras en mi boca que no dije.

—Lo insinuaste —dijo cruzándose de brazos como una niña pequeña.

Naruto sonrió y aprovechando la posición de ella se acercó y se atrevió a besar la mejilla de la chica. —Tú lo sabes, la chica bonita que me gusta eres tú, —le dijo haciéndola ruborizarse levemente, se alejó para ver su rostro —soy paciente, pero no tanto.

—¡Yo no te dije que me esperaras! —respondió dando un paso hacia atrás.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera decir algo la señora Mebuki se asomó a la puerta. —Hola Naruto, ¿quieres comer una pequeña merienda matutina?

Naruto le sonrió a la madre de Sakura —me encantaría, pero tengo algo pendiente que hacer, jeje, hasta luego, Sakura-chan, escríbeme.

—Ese chico está loco por ti.

—No inventes cosas.

Sakura entró a la vivienda y siguió con sus estudios, pero no volvió a concentrarse, una hora después la pelirosa dejó los libros a un lado y suspiró tocándose la mejilla que Uzumaki había besado, _"¿se estará cansando de mí?"_

Al día siguiente extrañamente Naruto no fue a clases, Sakura aunque no quisiera admitirlo estaba preocupada, por eso al salir del instituto sacó el celular de su bolsillo y le escribió un mensaje.

"La profesora de geometría a enviado una actividad para la casa, sólo por lo que has hecho por Pucchi te dejaré copiar mis apuntes de hoy"

A los minutos le llegó la respuesta de Naruto.

"Gracias, ¿a qué hora puedo ir a tu casa?" XD

Sakura se mordió los labios, si llevaba a Naruto a su casa su madre daría por hecho que estaban saliendo.

"No, mejor iré yo a tu casa después de almorzar"

Naruto casi se atora cuando leyó el mensaje, _"ella quiere venir a mi casa"_ pensó asombrado.

—Ya me voy Naruto, cuida la casa y no hagas locuras —le dijo Jiraiya saliendo de su dormitorio con un bolso viajero en su espalda —Tsunade dijo que hoy llegaría tarde.

—Ok, no te preocupes.

Naruto miró el celular con su corazón latiendo acelerado en su pecho, iba a estar solo en esa casa con Sakura-chan, era su oportunidad para besarla, con las manos sudando le escribió un mensaje como respuesta.

"Estaré esperándote" XD

.

.

.

* * *

 **La paciencia es amarga, pero sus frutos son dulces. :)**

 **¡Gracias por leer y comentar!**


	11. Tarde de película

**-Si me das un beso-**

 **Cap. 11: Tarde de película**

 **.**

—Hola Sakura-chan,—la saludó Naruto apenas abrió la puerta, —entra.

Sakura entró y se detuvo en el centro de la sala, sus ojos recorrieron con interés todo lo que estaba a la vista. Naruto se removió algo incómodo esperando alguna crítica de parte de la chica, él había limpiado toda la casa.

—¿Y tu familia?

—Uh, ellos no están, mi madrina está en su trabajo y mi padrino a salido de viaje.

Sakura apretó los labios, —debiste decirme que estabas solo.

Él se rascó un brazo inquieto —disculpa, no me pareció importante.

Haruno negó con la cabeza, como toda una chica decente ella no podía quedarse bajo ningún motivo en una casa sola con un chico.

—Lo es, no está bien que un chico y una chica estén solos en una casa.

Naruto tuvo ganas de sonreír, pero apreciaba su vida así que no lo hizo.

Él se llevó una mano al pecho —yo te prometo que no haré nada raro.

—No tendrás la oportunidad Uzumaki, saldremos de aquí.

Veinte minutos después los dos estaban sentados en la plaza de un gran centro comercial, Naruto copiaba los apuntes del cuaderno de ella mientras Sakura se bebía un batido de fresas.

—Entonces, tus padrinos suelen dejarte solo, —comentó ella intentando iniciar una conversación, estaba aburrida.

—Sí, desde que tengo doce años, antes me dejaban con una niñera.

Durante varios minutos Sakura le explicó los ejercicios de matemáticas que Naruto escribía, una hora después la voz de Tenten hizo que Sakura se pusiera nerviosa. Sabía que era posible que alguien conocido los viera en ese centro comercial, pero era tener demasiada mala suerte que justamente fuese su querida amiga quien los viera.

—¡Hey chicos!, ¿qué hacen aquí? —saludó la castaña riendo al notar el sobresalto que había dado su amiga.

Después del susto Sakura rápidamente aclaró el motivo por el que estaba allí con el rubio, —hola Tenten, le estoy prestando mis apuntes a Uzumaki.

Tenten se sentó en el banco de madera donde estaban ellos, —pensé que estaban en una cita.

—¡No digas estupideces!, —chilló con las mejillas levemente ruborizadas.

—Sí, le pedí a Sakura-chan que me prestara su cuaderno —intervino Naruto, pudo haber presumido que fue ella misma quien le ofreció sus apuntes, pero no quería perder sus dientes.

Rápidamente Haruno cambio de tema —pensé que estabas en una comida familiar.

Los padres de Tenten ambos eran militares y la mayor parte del tiempo no estaban en casa.

—Ellos tuvieron más trabajo que hacer, no pudieron venir. —dijo la castaña con desanimo.

—Oh, lo siento.

Naruto siguió escribiendo mientras ellas hablaban.

—No importa, estoy acostumbrada, ¿qué tal si los tres vemos una película en mi casa?, sólo salí para comprar una batería nueva a mi celular.

—¡Ya he terminado!, ¿qué tal si mejor vemos una película aquí en el cine? —propuso él, quería ser más cercano a Sakura y esa era una buena oportunidad.

En el centro comercial donde estaban había un cine, Sakura no tenía dinero suficiente, tampoco le agradaba la idea de ir al cine con él.

—Ya mis deberes, puedo ir a tu casa de Tenten.

Le lanzó esa indirecta al Uzumaki dándole a entender que él no los había hecho y por lo tanto no podía ir con ellas.

—Creo que me desvelare, porque no me voy a perder esa película. —dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Sakura torció los ojos, Naruto sonrió guardando su cuaderno en su mochila.

—¡Genial, compremos una pizza entonces!

Tenten siempre tenía dinero, sus padres se lo daban como una manera de compasar todo el tiempo que no pasaban con ella.

—Le avisaré a mamá.

Sakura se alejó un poco para llamar por teléfono a su madre, mientras los otros dos hablaban.

—Tu amiga es dura, —comentó Naruto —bien difícil.

La castaña soltó una carcajada —no tanto si estaban aquí.

—Es una larga historia, ¿crees que tenga oportunidad? —le preguntó en voz baja.

Sakura los veía hablando pero no escuchaba nada.

—Si ella te presto sus apuntes, si, definitivamente si, nunca se los presta a nadie, sólo a mi si estoy enferma.

Naruto sonrió colgando la mochila en su hombro, Sakura bloqueó la pantalla de su celular y lo guardó en su bolsillo, se acercó a ellos.

—Tengo permiso hasta las nueve, tenemos cuatro horas. —anunció recogiendo sus cosas.

.

.

Compraron la pizza y fueron a la casa de Tenten, tardaron casi media hora intentado decidirse porque película ver, Tenten quería ver una de terror, Naruto una sobre extraterrestres y Sakura una del genero histórico donde pudiera aprender algo nuevo.

—Bien, cualquiera menos la de terror, tendré que volver a casa de noche. —replicó Sakura derrotada, resignada a que ninguno de ellos quería ver la misma película que ella.

—Entonces estas admitiendo que prefieres ponerte del lado de Naruto, —dijo Tenten en tono de broma, —ya se nota que se están llevando de maravillas.

Sakura se ofendió completamente, más aun porque Naruto estaba sonriendo.

—Nada de maravillas, deja de inventar cosas, pon tu estúpida película de terror y ya, —se defendió indignada.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos de mal humor dejándose caer sentada en el sofá, los otros dos se miraron a la cara, Tenten se encogió de hombros y procedió a meter la película en el bluray.

—Descuida Sakura-chan, yo te acompaño a tu casa.

—Como sea, ya pongan la estúpida película. —murmuró mirando hacia otro lado.

La mayor parte de la película Sakura estuvo cubriéndose la cara con un cojín, acción que a Naruto le parecía muy tierna, ¿como ella podía ser tan mandona y a la vez tan miedosa?.

Naruto tuvo que reprimir las ganas de abrazarla, también las ganas de fastidiarla dándole un susto en la oscuridad de la sala. Cuando la película terminó Haruno sintió un gran alivio, soltó el cojín que tanto le había servido como escudo.

—¡No me dio nada de miedo! —se quejó Tenten apagando el televisor.

Sakura la miró con los labios apretados, a Tenten le encantaban las películas de terror, a veces arrastraba a la pelirosa a verlas con ella.

—La sangre no se veía muy real. —comentó Naruto desperezándose, Sakura lo miró como si él fuese un psicópata.

—Pues a mí me pareció bastante real todo. —lo contradijo Sakura.

Naruto le sonrió, estuvo a punto de decirle que la había visto escondiéndose tras el cojín, pero dudaba que avergonzarla lo hiciera quedar bien.

La pelirosa apartó la mirada de los blancos dientes del chico recordando que tenía que llegar temprano, se apresuró a despedirse, ella era el tipo de chica que siempre seguía las reglas.

—Ya tengo que irme, luego nos vemos Tenten.

Se colocó su mochila en la espalda y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Está bien, la próxima vez veremos una de las que te gustan Sakura. —le respondió ella.

—Yo también me voy.

Naruto se apresuró para poder acompañar a la pelirosa, ella no dijo nada, ya se había resignado a irse con él, y lo estaba esperando con la puerta abierta mientras fingía acomodarse las correas de su mochila.

—Naruto —lo llamó la castaña, el chico se detuvo a medio camino —suerte —le dijo en voz baja guiñándole un ojo, el rubio se rascó la cabeza avergonzado.

—Gracias.

—Uzumaki, ¿vas o te quedas? —se quejó Haruno desde la puerta.

—¡Voy, voy!

Se apresuró a ir con ella, por el camino Naruto se puso a hablar sobre la película, quejándose del mal argumento de la película y la falta de efectos especiales más realistas.

Quince minutos después estaban frente de la casa de Sakura, la pelirosa se apresuró a despedirse. —Hasta mañana Naruto.

Eso había sonado tan natural, que no parecía que lo fuese pensado durante todo el camino, entró en la vivienda dejándolo algo sorprendido, ella lo había llamado por su nombre de pila.

Y ese no sería el único cambio que habría de ahora en adelante, ya para Sakura, él no era una molestia, era el chico que le gustaba muy a pesar de que su orgullo no le permitirá aceptarlo públicamente.


	12. El nuevo

**-Si me das un beso-**

 **Cap. 12: El nuevo**

 **.**

Poco a poco las cosas comenzaron a cambiar entre ellos, era verdad que cuando estaban en clases pocas eran las veces que se hablaban, Naruto tenía su grupo de amigos y Sakura tenía a Tenten, pero se hablaban hasta tarde vía _whatsapp_ y esa era la gran diferencia, tenían algo, aunque ese algo no se podía clasificar en el plano romántico, hablaban de temas variados, del día a día.

Naruto no se había querido arriesgar a pedirle una cita, ya que no quería arruinar lo que tenían, estaba claro que eran amigos, si, malditamente amigos, sólo eso, no sabía como sucedió, pero de alguna forma sus intenciones con la pelirosa se habían encasillado en eso, era un poco desesperante, pero era mejor que nada.

Estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano podría invitarla a salir con el 50 % de probabilidades de no ser rechazado, tenía que hacer algo para aumentar esa cifra, pero no era tan fácil, Naruto estaba frustrado, no quería quedarse en la friendzone toda la vida.

Quizás estaba exagerando, ¿cuánto había esperado por ella?, ¿qué?, diez años, eso no era mucho, su padrino le había contado que había esperado a que Tsunade le diera una oportunidad durante 22 años, ese no era un ejemplo muy alentador, pero comprendía a su madrina, con lo mujeriego que fue en el pasado el que ahora es su esposo la comprendía.

Naruto creía tener una ventaja sobre su padrino, él no era mujeriego y trataba de ser un buen estudiante.

Por otra parte Sakura estaba confundida, tres semanas hablando a diario con Naruto y él no la invitaba a una cita, no comprendía a ese rubio cabeza hueca, primero la molestaba haciéndose el galán pidiéndole besos, y cuando por fin se volvió más decente y logro llamar su atención perdía el interés en ella.

No tenia sentido.

La chica pelirosa negó con la cabeza intentando despejar su mente y concentrarse en lo que debía, la clase estaba a punto de comenzar y ella no tenía que perder el tiempo pensando en tonterías.

—Buenos días.

El profesor de historia los saludó apenas entró en el aula.

—¡Buenos días!, —respondieron varios alumnos, entre ellos Haruno, sentada en los primeros puestos como solían hacer la mayoría de los alumnos más estudiosos.

—Antes de comenzar la clase quiero presentarles a un nuevo alumno que acaba de ser transferido desde otra ciudad, por favor ayúdenle en todo lo que sea posible.

Antes de que el nuevo entrara Sakura sintió pena por el pobre chico que probablemente perderían en año escolar ya que estaban a mitad del siclo académico.

El profesor abrió la puerta y un joven de piel blanca, ojos negros y bastante guapo causo que las chicas comenzaran a murmurar entre ella, los varones sólo lo miraban con atención.

El profesor llamó la atención de sus alumnos y luego le dijo al chico nuevo que se presentara, que hablara un poco sobre él.

—Buenos días, ni nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, vengo de otra ciudad y no conozco a nadie aquí, soy muy bueno en los deportes, mis padres son los dueños de la constructora Festouchiha, —era una compañía importante en Japón, le convenía decir eso para ganar amigos, no era fácil ser el nuevo, —espero que nos llevemos bien.

—Gracias por su presentación señor Uchiha, puede sentarse, alguno de ustedes que por favor después de clases le muestre las instalaciones, para que se vaya familiarizando.

Rápidamente varias chicas se ofrecieron a enseñarle todo el instituto, Sasuke asintió con orgullo, estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas siempre se rindieran ante él.

El lugar donde iba a sentarse no era el mejor para él, siempre le gusto sentarse al final del salón, donde podía dormir, escuchar música o hablar con sus amigos, así fue todo su vida escolar, ahora no podía hacer eso, habían traído un escritorio para el nuevo alumno, él, y estaba colocado en los puestos delanteros, justo al lado del de Sakura.

La pelirosa recibió un papelito de su amiga Tenten, lo oculto con su cuaderno y al abrirlo había un nota con la irregular letra de su amiga, **"El nuevo es guapo, deberíamos quedarnos con él"**

Sakura giró la cabeza para ver a su amiga y ella le guiño un ojo, la pelirosa doblo el papelito y lo guardó en su bolsillo. La clase comenzó y como siempre, fue casi un monologo entre el profesor y Haruno, a ella le apasionaba a historia, tenía muy buena memoria para aprender fechas y detalles, era la alumna favorita del profesor, en realidad de casi todos los profesores, porque Haruno les ayudaba a no sentirse ignorados, a no perder la fe de que habían jóvenes realmente interesados en aprender.

Cuando la clase por fin terminó, diez minutos después de su hora normal, para malestar de los demás alumnos que miraban a Sakura como la causante de esa desgracia, Naruto vio a Sasuke seguir a Tenten y a Sakura al área del cafetín.

El rubio tuvo un mal presentimiento, si todas las chicas habían quedado como tontas al ver al nuevo, ¿pasaría lo mismo con Sakura?, para asegurarse los siguió varios metros atrás.

Pero Naruto no tuvo tan buena suerte, no puedo enterarse de que hablaban porque sus amigos llegaron y con sus voces altas no lo dejaban escuchar nada de lo que la pelirosa, Tenten y Sasuke hablaban.

Unos metros más adelante Sasuke intentaba hacerse amigo de la chica que había demostrado en la clase ser muy inteligente, él necesitaba alguien así para que le ayudara con sus tareas. Siempre tuvo chicas que le ayudaban con eso, creía haber encontrado en Haruno la solución para no perder el año escolar.

—Hola, soy Sasuke Uchiha, el nuevo ya saben, —las saludó amablemente, miró a Sakura —eso fue impresionante lo que hiciste allá en clases, ¿siempre eres así de brillante?

Uchiha le regaló una de sus mejores sonrisas, Haruno desconfiaba de los aduladores, se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y le respondió con tono presumido.

—Sólo estudio —se encogió de hombros, —cualquiera puede hacerlo si se esfuerza un poco.

—Estudia demasiado, —dijo Tenten colgándose del hombro de su amiga —por cierto Sasuke, —la castaña se mordió los labios, —si quieres puedes sentarte con nosotras.

Justo la oportunidad que Sasuke esperaba.

—Sí, vamos, yo pagaré del desayuno de las damas. —comentó abriendo la puerta del cafetín dejándoles entrar primero.

Minutos después cuando Naruto llegó al cafetín arrugó la frente al ver al nuevo sentado en la mesa donde normalmente comía Sakura, Tenten y otras chicas que estudiaban con ellos.

Sasuke estaba sentado al lado de Sakura, él hablaba y ella le prestaba atención, algo dentro de Naruto se removió, no quería que el nuevo estuviera cerca de su chica, ok, Sakura no era su novia, pero lo seria.

Un golpe en su espalda hizo que Naruto rompiera el contacto visual.

—¡Compañero, parece que te llegó competencia! —se burló Kiba palmeando la espalda del rubio. —si quieres que le demos una advertencia al nuevo, será un gusto quitarle ese copete de pollo que tiene.

Naruto se apartó con un movimiento, —sólo están hablando, además, no es una competencia. —respondió con seriedad.

—Vaya, vaya, así que ya la tienes segura, —Kiba miró a Sakura que por alguna razón estaba riendo con una mano en la boca. —no soy gay pero puedo decir que el tipo es guapo y las chicas ya andan tras él.

—¿Tú desde cuando tan cotilla?, ya pareces mujer. —se quejó con amargura.

Naruto y sus amigos fueron por sus desayunos y ocuparon una de las mesas, Uzumaki sacó su celular y escribió un mensaje.

El celular de Haruno vibró y ella lo tomó entre sus manos, pero no lo revisó, siguió hablando, haciendo gestos con las manos como si explicara el tamaño de algo, Naruto le escribió otro mensaje.

Entonces ella por fin se digno a desbloquear el móvil y leerlos, miró hacia la mesa donde estaba el rubio, luego leyó los mensajes.

 **10:12 a.m.** → **Rubio-cabeza-hueca:** Hola, veo que ya te hiciste amiga del nuevo

 **10:14 a.m.** → **Rubio-cabeza hueca:** y tan rápido me ignoras. : (

 **10:16 a.m.** → **Sakura-chan:** el burro hablando de orejas.

 **10:16 a.m.** → **Rubio-cabeza-hueca:** ¿de qué hablas?

 **10:20 a.m.** → **Sakura-chan:** Nada, mejor come, o tus amigos te dejaran sin comida.

Naruto golpeó la mano de _Chōji_ quien le había robado la mitad de su comida mientras él se distraía con el celular.

Naruto sabía que ese "Nada", no podía ser simplemente nada. Sakura se refería al hecho de que Naruto casi nunca le hablaba personalmente y sólo se hablaban por mensajes.

Eso era algo que tenía que resolver pronto, lástima que él aun no se enteraba de ese error.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Queda capítulos para el final.


	13. En casa de Uchiha

**N/A:** Estoy de regreso, el tiempo pasa muy rápido, como ya lo había dicho en otras historias, he estado ocupada, pero la razón por la que no había escrito más de este fanfic es que tuve ideas nuevas, diferentes a la idea original y no podía elegir si mantenerme fiel con la idea principal o cambiar la historia.

Así que sólo escribiré un poco más de lo planeado y tendré el final que quiero. Listo, no sé porque me enrolle tanto, jaja.

Gracias por seguir leyendo mis historias, los invito a entrar en mi perfil y leer **Orgullo Naranja** que ya está en sus capítulos finales, o a leer cualquier otra que les interese.

* * *

" **Si me das un beso"**

 **13**

 **En casa de Uchiha**

.

.

—Me duelen la mano, —se quejó Sasuke estirando sus dedos varias veces tratando de que la circulación de la sangre de sus dedos se normalizara y dejaran de doler. —Sakura, bonita, ¿podrías ayudarme a escribir?

Ni su mejor sonrisa le iba a funcionar con ella, estaba claro que Sasuke no la conocía, la pelirosa se sintió insultada por su pregunta. Haruno bajó el libro que estaba casi en su rostro y lo miró con ojos fieros.

Ella y Tenten estaban en casa de Sasuke, él las había invitado a su casa al salir del colegio. Tenten había insistido en ir y como delegada del salón al final Sakura tuvo que aceptar ayudarlo a ponerse al día con sus clases.

—Tienes dos manitas, escribe con la otra. —respondió Haruno con una sonrisa irónica.

Sasuke torció la boca mientras Tenten se reía. _"Ella es dura como una roca",_ pensó el pelinegro, sería muy difícil manipularla, ¿debería insistir?

—Lo haría, pero no puedo escribir con la otra mano. —respondió fingiendo inocencia.

La castaña sonrió con diversión, —es cierto Sakura, no todos somos como tú, Sasuke, debes saber que ella, —señaló a la pelirosa, —puede escribir con las dos manos sin problema.

Sakura había entrenado a su mano izquierda para que pudiera hacer las mismas actividades que la derecha, y aunque todavía había cosas que no podía realizar correctamente con la izquierda, escribir ya no le representaba ningún problema.

—¿A ver?... demuéstralo. —la retó el pelinegro.

Haruno dejó el libro a un lado del sofá y tomó su cuaderno, con la mano izquierda escribió con una perfecta caligrafía, _"soy la mejor estudiante"_

—¡Ahora con la derecha! — la retó nuevamente.

Sin ningún problema Sakura escribió con la mano derecha la misma frase con una perfecta caligrafía, _"soy la mejor estudiante",_ lo único que las diferenciaba de la otra era el ángulo en que tomaba el cuaderno.

—Wow, eso es raro, es como si tuviera dos manos derechas. —dijo Sasuke sorprendido.

Tenten rió y Sakura sonrió con orgullo, —ella también puede armar un _cubo de rubik en un minuto._

 _—Es que es un poco más complicado, hay gente que los arma en menos tiempo. —se excusó Sakura._

 _—Tengo uno y nunca he podido armar completo —reconoció él, siempre había tenido amigos tan idiotas que Sasuke se sentía bien estando con gente más inteligente, porque él era inteligente, pero demasiado flojo para querer destacar en los estudios, además que eso no era cool._

 _—Tráelo para que Sakura te enseñe. —le dijo Tenten._

 _—Chicos, vinimos a estudiar no ha jugar. —intervino Sakura._

 _Sasuke ya se había ido a buscar el cubo de rubik, Sakura miró a Tenten con ojos entrecerrados, —¿qué? —se quejó Tenten encogiéndose de hombros._

—Estás haciendo la tarde más larga.

—Sabes que eso es teóricamente imposible. —respondió Tenten con una sonrisa.

Sakura rodó los ojos, le molestaba cuando su amiga usaba sus propios argumentos para defenderse. Uchiha bajó con emoción las escaleras, tenía una idea en mente.

—Te retó a que lo armes en menos de un minuto, —dijo entregándole el cubo, —si pierdes tendrás que ayudarme a escribir con cualquiera de tus dos manos.

Sakura levantó ambas cejas con incredulidad, Tenten saltó emocionada aplaudiendo como una foca, —¡joo, amo los retos! —celebró como una niña pequeña.

—Y si lo hago en menos de un minuto, ¿que gano yo? —le preguntó Haruno con astucia.

Sasuke sonrió haciéndose el galán, —un beso mío seria el mejor de los premios.

—Ese no es un premio que me interese, —respondió con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, él dejó de sonreír para reír con diversión.

—Te daré mi celular si ganas.

—¡Joo, es un _iPhone 8!, mucha suerte amiga, ¡tú puedes!_

Sakura no dijo más, subió la mangas de su suéter y esperó a que prepararan un cronometro con el celular de Tenten, no quería tener que hacer la tarea de Uchiha, así que tenía que poner toda su concentración en lo que haría.

—¡A la cuenta de tres!, uno, dos, ¡pikachu!

—¿Pikachu?, se suponía que debías decir tres, ¿qué clase de árbitra eres? —se quejó la pelirosa con el ceño fruncido mirando a su amiga.

Sasuke se carcajeó de la risa, Tenten se agitó casi saltando sobre su amiga para que no perdiera el tiempo discutiendo, —¡Sakura comienza ya! —le gritó hamaqueándola.

El cubo rodó por el suelo y Sakura lo tomó nuevamente, —cálmate, necesito concentración, —se quejó mirando feo a su amiga, —me aruñaste con esa garras que tienes.

—¡Comienza ya, deja de perder el tiempo joder! —chilló histeria su amiga arriba del sofá junto a Sakura. El pelinegro seguía riendo.

Haruno finalmente puso su atención en el cubo y se mordió la lengua mientras desplazaba cada pieza rápidamente ante la mirada de los otros dos. En las manos de la pelirosa parecía muy fácil de armar, Sasuke estaba observándola en silencio.

—¡Listo! —exclamó Sakura dejándolo sobre la mesa, siete segundos después sonó el cronometro indicando que había pasado el minuto.

Tenten se lanzó sobre su amiga que reía por la cara de estupefacción que tenia Uchiha. —joder Tenten, mantén tus garras lejos de mi —se quejó la pelirosa liberándose de su amiga. —debiste detener el tiempo, hice un record y ahora no sabré de cuánto tiempo fue.

—Lo importante es que ganaste un celular de última generación. —dijo Tenten muy feliz.

Sasuke seguía sorprendido por lo fácil que ella había armado ese odioso cubo que nunca había podido completar. —Debo admitir que eres asombrosa Haruno Sakura.

—Gracias, —respondió con aire superior.

—Debes darme un día para conseguir un celular nuevo y copiar todas las aplicaciones que tengo aquí al otro.

—No importa, yo nunca acepte tu celular como recompensa, no necesito otro celular.

—¡Estás loca Sakura!, —chilló la castaña tratándose hacerla entrar en razón, —¡es un celular de última generación!, ¡reacciona mujer!

Haruno rió con diversión, —sólo nos estábamos divirtiendo Tenten, cálmate.

Tenten casi lloraba por la oportunidad que su amiga estaba dejando pasar.

—Insisto, debes aceptar el celular. —dijo Sasuke entendiéndole su móvil para que lo manipulara y terminara de aceptar su premio.

Haruno lo dejó con la mano extendida, lo miró a los ojos y le dijo con sinceridad —yo no sé qué clases de amigos has tenido en el pasado, pero yo no me aprovecho de la gente.

Sasuke no dijo nada, definitivamente ella no era como las demás personas que normalmente lo rodeaban.

—¿Estás diciendo que somos amigos? —preguntó él agradecido de haberlas conocido.

—Eso sería muy apresurado, recién te estoy conociendo Uchiha, pero nos estas tratando bien, eso habla bien de ti, ahora vamos a estudiar.

—Cielos Sakura, a veces eres tonta. —murmuró Tenten aun recordando el celular.

Sakura no se creía tonta, no le gustaba aprovecharse de los demás, ella era honesta, la honestidad y el respeto eran los valores morales más importantes para la pelirosa.

Reconoces a una persona honesta no por sus palabras, porque muchos saben hablar bonito, los reconoces por sus acciones, y si sus acciones contradicen sus palabras no estás tratando con alguien realmente honesto, estas tratando con alguien hipócrita.

—Tenten, belleza, ¿podrías ayudarme a escribir? —intentó Sasuke minutos después.

—No, pero tienes sirvientes, que tal si los pones a ellos. —respondió la castaña, Sasuke le caía bien por el simple hecho de ser muy parecido a ella.

La castaña siempre aprovechaba las oportunidades, Sasuke era astuto y ella valoraba esa habilidad.

Sasuke no había pensado en eso, pero Sakura le mato las ilusiones antes de que siquiera pudiera llamar a una de las chicas del servicio.

—No, son tus deberes Sasuke, debes hacerlos tú, ¿cómo esperas enfrentarte a la vida sino te educas bien?.

—Soy un heredero, tendré empleados que me ayuden a enfrentarme a la vida. —respondió con simpleza.

Tenten rió con diversión, Sakura rodó los ojos, —quizás pierdas tu fortuna por no haberte educado bien cuando tenias que hacerlo, hay empleados que roban a sus jefes.

—¡Eso es verdad!, un punto para Sakura, cero para Uchiha. —dijo la castaña alzando su dedo índice.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, —quizás te contrate a ti en el futuro, tu pareces incapaz de robar algo.

—Una vez cuando estábamos en segundo grado Sakura robó una borra azul. —contó Tenten riéndose.

—No la robé, se vino entre mis útiles sin que yo me diera cuenta.

—Oh, admítelo, te gustaba mucho esa borra azul porque olía a caramelo. —dijo entre risas.

—Joder, la devolví, —admitió Sakura haciendo que los otros dos rieran.

—Fue muy divertido Sasuke, porque la robó un viernes y sufrió todo el fin de semana con la culpa, la tuvimos que devolver el lunes porque Sakura no podía dormir con su conciencia sucia. —rió con diversión.

—Cállate, tú me lavaste el cerebro para que me llevara esa borra, —replicó ocultando su cara avergonzada con un libro, —además ella tenía muchas de diferente olores y colores.

—Esa es la cuestión, —se exaltó Tenten, —eres demasiado patética para robar algo.

—Está decidido, tú trabajas para mí, serás mi mano derecha en el futuro. —dijo Sasuke medio en broma, medio en serio.

—Lo siento, pero estaré ocupada siendo una científica muy exitosa, tendré gente trabajando para mí. —afirmó Sakura con orgullo.

Y Sasuke no lo dudaba, esa chica tenía una mente brillante. Estudiaron otro rato más hasta que Sakura aceptó hacer un receso.

—¡Siii, vayamos a la piscina! —exclamó Tenten alzando un puño al cielo.

Sakura rodó los ojos, —nada de eso, no vinimos aquí a divertirnos, vinimos a estudiar.

Tenten se quejó, pero no insistió, Sakura tenía razón además no tenían tanta confianza con Sasuke, el pelinegro por su parte comenzaba a replantearse si había tomado una buena decisión al haberlas elegido como grupo, Sakura no parecía tener interés en él.

Y si no tenía ese tipo de interés romántico en él, no lo ayudaría haciéndole los deberes escolares como esperaba.

Una chica del servicio llegó y les trajó la merienda, Tenten saltó para engullir las mejores porciones de todo lo que estaba frente a ellos.

.  
.

Naruto estaba concentrado haciendo sus deberes en casa cuando recibió un mensaje en su celular, se sorprendió cuando vio de quien era, ya que pensó que la pelirosa estaba enojada con él.

 **7:16 p.m.** → **Sakura-chan:** Vas a venir mañana por ¿Pucchi?

Naruto lo pensó un momento, ¿qué podía hacer para invitarla a salir sin que pareciera una cita?, porque no quería ser rechazado.

 **7:20 p.m.** → **Rubio-cabeza-hueca:** si, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?

 **7:21 p.m.** → **Sakura-chan:** No puedo, ya me comprometí con Tenten y Uchiha para mañana.

Naruto apretó la mandíbula, otra vez el nuevo metiéndose en su camino, se contuvo las ganas de preguntarle si le gustaba, no dejaría sus celos en evidencia.

 **7:22 p.m.** → **Rubio-cabeza-hueca:** entiendo.

Sakura leyó ese mensaje un montón de veces como intentando descifrar algún código oculto.

—¿Estará enojado? —murmuró pensativa.

Contuvo las ganas de preguntarle, no iniciaría un drama por una simple respuesta, guardo su celular y salió de su habitación para cenar, había tenido una tarde algo pesada con el alumno nuevo intentando impresionarla con su casa, como si ella fuese una estúpida interesada.

—Tu padre llamó hoy, dijo que vendría dentro de unos días.

—Que bien —respondió sentándose frente a la mesa.

Las vacaciones de su padre eran quedarse con ellas en casa, Sakura estaba aburrida de eso, ella quería viajar, pero su padre viajaba constantemente en su trabajo y descansar en casa eran sus vacaciones.

—Hija, no seas irónica, sabes que tu padre se esfuerza para que vayas a una buena universidad.

—Pero si no he dicho nada, —replicó rodando los ojos, —papá estará en casa unos días, me alegra verle, es todo.

Mebuki sirvió la comida mientras hablaba, —lo convenceré para pasar unos días en algún lugar fuera de aquí.

—Suerte con eso. —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Sakura comenzó a comer saboreando las delicias que su madre acostumbraba a cocinar, a Mebuki le gustaba cocinar y se le daba bastante bien.

.

.

Al día siguiente cuando Naruto llegó a casa de Sakura la madre de la pelirosa lo recibió con una amable sonrisa.

—Buenos días Naruto, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien, aunque no dormí en una buena posición y ahora mi cuello duele mucho si intento moverlo, —se tocó el cuello, tenía que girar todo su cuerpo si quería ver hacia un lugar que estuviera a su lado, Mebuki sonrió con expresión maternal, —¿y usted como está señora Mebuki?

—Yo estoy muy bien Naruto, ¿te contó Sakura que su padre va a venir?

Eso lo ponía algo nervioso, tendría que estar al pendiente cuando llegara su futuro suegro y comportarse mejor que nunca. Por otro lado Mebuki pensaba que Sakura y él eran más amigos de lo que en realidad son, en algún momento tendría que aclarar ese asunto.

—No, no ha dicho nada.

—Entonces te avisaré cuando este aquí, quiero que lo conozcas.

Naruto se sintió intimidado ante esta invitación, —eh... yo no creo que este bien, no creo que a Sakura-chan le guste algo así.

—No te preocupes, serás mi invitado.

Eso no dejaba menos intranquilo a Naruto, le preocupaba que Sakura fuese a pensar que estaba abusando. Le preocupaba no agradarle al padre de ella.


	14. El padre de Sakura-chan

**-Si me das un beso-**

 **Cap. 14: El padre de Sakura-chan**

 **.**

—¿Y que grado estas estudiando Maruto? —le preguntó Kizanshi.

Tenten tuvo que morderse la lengua para no explotar en carcajadas. Sakura la había invitado a almorzar con ellos apenas supo que su madre se había atrevido a invitar a Naruto sin siquiera consultárselo.

—Es Naruto, le has cambiado el nombre ya tres veces cariño. —intervino Mebuki algo apenada por que Naruto se limitaba a escucharlo sin corregirle.

Ahora era Sakura que tuvo que reprimir las ganas de reír. _"Nadie te manda de salido Uzumaki"_ pensó mirándolo fijamente.

—No importa señora.

—Ah, disculpa muchacho, es que soy muy malo para recordar nombres. —se disculpo el pelirosa. —¿en qué nivel de estudio estás?

—No importa, en verdad —insistió Naruto, forzó una sonrisa, en verdad estaba muy nervioso, no quería hacer nada malo y caerle mal a papá de su futura esposa, —yo estoy en el mismo grado que su hija señor. —explicó Naruto sintiéndose intimidado.

Tenten miraba de reojo a Sakura quien se mantenía al margen de la conversación, la pelirosa le había hecho una invitación express cuando la castaña ni se lo esperaba, hace apenas dos horas, prácticamente tuvo que dejar todo para venir a casa de su amiga, para según ella salvarla de cualquier malentendido que pudiera causar la invitación que hizo su madre a Uzumaki Naruto para almorzar con ellos.

—Eso es bueno, espero que ustedes sean los tres mejores alumnos, mi Sakurita siempre gana concursos, le he enseñado a ser competitiva.

—No es una actitud que apoyo, —interrumpió Mebuki, —pero debo admitir que un poco de competencia siempre te motiva a querer mejorar.

Sakura sonrió, ella era la mejor de su clase, quizás de todo el instituto, tenía una mente privilegiada.

—Sakura sigue tenido la mejor calificación de la clase, y yo casi soy la segunda. —intervino Tenten, Naruto asintió en apoyo, ella ya conocía al padre de su amiga, le tenía confianza.

—¿Quien está en segundo lugar?—preguntó el pelirosa mientras cortaba un trozo de carne.

—Una chica de nuestra clase, Hinata Hyuga. —contestó Tenten.

A Naruto le fuese gustado decir que era el segundo, pero su amigo la consola de videojuegos le quitaba tiempo.

—Bueno, lo importante es estar entre los mejores, —miró a su hija, —Sakura estoy haciendo amistad con alguien que me ayudara a conseguirte trabajo cuando te gradúes de la universidad.

Tenten y Naruto se vieron las caras, quizás pensando lo mismo, que era un poco apresurado, pero fue Sakura quien lo dijo.

—Genial, espero que cuando me gradué de la universidad aun este vivo.

Kizashi rió haciendo que todos en la mesa rieran, Sakura también podía ser divertida de vez en cuando. El almuerzo continuó con normalidad, el padre de Sakura se dedico a contarles sobre sus viajes, para fortuna de Naruto los padres de la pelirosa siempre procuraron integrarlo a la conversación. Ambos eran amables.

Dos horas después Naruto estaba despidiéndose de los padres de la joven mientras ella y Tenten ya estaban encerradas en el dormitorio de Sakura. Si, habían sido tan malvadas de dejarlo solo con esos dos quien lo habían interrogado intentando saber hasta el grupo sanguíneo del Uzumaki.

—¿Eres el novio de mi hija? —le preguntó el señor Haruno con seriedad mientras lo acompañaba hasta la puerta. Mebuki se había retirado para lavar los platos.

Todo el calor corporal de Naruto lo abandonó en ese momento, su corazón comenzó a latir con tanta fuerza que la tela de su playera daba ligeros saltos, con un nudo en la garganta el rubio intento hablar.

—No, no, —sacudió la cabeza con energía, —Sakura-chan y yo apenas somos amigos.

 _Kizashi Haruno_ levantó ambas cejas, —apenas, entonces ella te gusta.

—Etto, no, es una buena amiga. —balbuceó nervioso.

 _Kizashi entrecerró los ojos mirándolo fijamente, Naruto dio un paso hacia atrás asustado —mi hija es una niña hermosa._

 _—Lo es señor, pero es la verdad, sólo somos amigos._

El señor Haruno palmeó el hombro del joven saliendo fuera de la casa con él, —eres el primer amigo varón que le conozco. Quiero pedirte un favor.

—Dígame, —respondió confundido.

—Si ves que un chico quiere aprovecharse de ella dímelo, voy a buscarte por facebook y te enviaré una invitación, así estaremos comunicados.

¿Por facebook?, Naruto no quería que el padre de su futura esposa viera las tonterías que compartía con sus amigos en su muro, pensaría que era un idiota.

—Yo no tengo facebook señor. —Se apresuro a decir, —pero tampoco me agrada la idea de hacer de espía, ella se enojaría conmigo si sabe que hago algo así, —hizo una pausa y añadió, —pero no se preocupe, mantendré lejos a los chicos que quieran aprovecharse de ella.

El seño Haruno sonrió levemente —diste una buena respuesta Naruto, voy a confiar en que la cuidaras.

¿Acaso se había ganado la confianza del padre de Sakura-chan?, Naruto no sabía si se había echado la soga al cuello o en verdad podía celebrar.

.

.

Dentro de la habitación de Sakura, Tenten no perdió el tiempo de fastidiar a su amiga. —me debes una grande, he tenido que dejar todo para venir corriendo aquí.

—Te dije dos horas antes, no exageres. —dijo la pelirosa acostada en su cama junto a su amiga, estaban escuchando música.

—Dejaste a Naruto allá abajo, no te da miedo que diga que son novios y todo eso.

Sakura bufó, —primero, no es mi novio, segundo, no esta tan loco para decirle algo así a mi padre.

Tenten giró la cabeza para verle el rostro —están saliendo, ¿verdad?

Sakura se ruborizó, —obviamente no, —apartó la mirada, —no entiendo porque mi mamá lo invitó a comer.

—Sasuke me preguntó si tenías novio, yo le dije que estabas en algo.

Sakura se ruborizó nuevamente y miró a su amiga —¿por qué pregunta eso?, ¿crees que le gusto?

—¿Te interesa Uchiha? —le preguntó notando el repentino interés de su amiga.

—No, pero creí que le había dejado claro que no soy como las chicas con las que sale.

Tenten no le dio mayor importancia al tema, para ella Sakura era una persona infantil en el tema del romance, sólo le interesaba prepararse en sus estudios y tener un futuro exitoso, nunca había tenido una cita y ni siquiera la había escuchado hablar sobre hombres, aunque tampoco podía criticarla, Tenten tampoco había tenido una cita nunca.

.

.

Al llegar a su casa Naruto tuvo la tentación de escribirle a Sakura para disculparse nuevamente por haber asistido al almuerzo con su padre. Pero lo pensó mejor, debía dejar de depender tanto de su celular para comunicarse con ella. Si quería que ella fuese su novia tenía que apresurarse porque no quería quedar encasillado en la zona de sólo amigos.

El resto de la tarde Naruto se dedico a jugar videojuegos en su casa, ya había hecho sus deberes escolares, y no tenía ganas de encontrarse con sus amigos, se divertían juntos, pero siempre querían hacerlo gastar su dinero porque ordenaban comida y luego se declaraban en quiebra con alguna excusa.

En la noche Uzumaki activo las alarmas de su celular, mañana tenia clases y esperaba llegar un poco más temprano para tener oportunidad de hablar con Sakura antes de entrar al aula.

Su madrina estaba de turno en el hospital y su padrino estaba de viaje, por lo tanto Naruto cerró las ventanas del apartamento dejando todo debidamente asegurado y se encerró en su habitación donde no tardo nada en dormirse.

.  
.

Al día siguiente cuando Sakura estaba llegando al instituto se sorprendió de ver al rubio tan temprano, normalmente él llegaba cuando estaban a punto de iniciar las clases.

—Hola Sakura-chan.

—Porque tan temprano Uzumaki, ¿te caíste de la cama? —se mofó con una sonrisa.

Naruto sonrió —no, quería llegar temprano hoy.

Estaban uno frente al otro, —¿algo en especial? —preguntó intentando recordar si tenían alguna actividad importante.

El joven guardo sus manos sudadas dentro de sus bolsillos —quería invitarte a salir.

—¿Salir? —repitió sorprendida.

Naruto se rascó la nunca nervioso, aunque no tanto como ella, —si.

Haruno acomodó un mechón de cabello rosado tras su oreja, estaba realmente sorprendida de la invitación, en otro momento se hubiese negado enseguida. Quería aceptar, pero dos cosas se lo impedían. No quería que nada la distrajera de sus estudios, por otro lado ¿y que pasara con su orgullo?, él le había prometido que algún día lograría conseguir una cita con ella y si aceptaba seria dejarlo ganar.

—Si no quieres…

—No sé, —lo interrumpió ella, miró a todos lados —tengo que hacer cosas en la casa, ya sabes que esta mi padre en la casa.

—Entiendo —dijo algo deprimido.

—Pero podré después de que se haya ido.

Naruto levantó la cabeza con una feliz sonrisa, —entonces avísame cuando se haya ido.

Sakura asintió y con esas palabras sellaron la promesa de una primera cita.


	15. El mismo apellido

**N/A:** Hola, espero que disfruten este capitulo, ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente. :)

* * *

" **Si me das un beso"**

 **Capitulo 15: El mismo apellido**

 **.**

Algunos días después de que Sasuke ingresara en al colegio el pelinegro con ayuda de sus dos compañeras de clases ya se había puesto en orden con sus deberes escolares. Mucho de eso se lo debía a Sakura, con la que por cierto se sentía un poco intimidado.

Para fortuna de Naruto o desfortuna, Uchiha ya no pasaba todo su tiempo con las dos chicas, eso era genial, lo quería lejos de su futura esposa, pero el punto negativo de esto era que el pelinegro había buscado integrarse al grupo de los varones, ¿y adivinen que?, la mala suerte de Naruto era tan grande que su grupo de amigos habían adoptado a Sasuke.

Sasuke el hermoso, como lo habían bautizado las chicas tontas de su salón, el caso era que Naruto había hecho todo lo posible para hacerles entender a sus amigos que no necesitaban a otro amigo, pero todos sus intentos fueron inútiles.

Uchiha había comprado a cada uno de sus amigos con invitaciones a su mansión e incluso al club donde los Uchiha tenían acciones que los convertían en personas privilegiadas y bien recibidas.

Como decía, Naruto estaba jodido, pero como tenia orgullo nunca asistió a ninguna de esas invitaciones, aunque rápidamente descubrió que rechazar esas invitaciones fue una mala idea, quizás si hubiese estado presente Sasuke no habría ganado tanto terreno y no se hubiese autoproclamado líder del grupo.

—No iré. —respondió Naruto de brazos cruzados.

—Sometido como siempre Uzumaki, —se burló Sasuke.

El rubio arrugó la frente, —a mi no me comprar con tu dinero Uchiha.

Sabía que literalmente no era dinero de Sasuke, sino de su familia, pero él entendía a lo que se refería.

Uchiha sonrió con sorna, —bueno, si te quieres quedar por fuera es tu problema, sólo te estoy invitando para que no te sientas mal.

Naruto resopló sentado en su silla —ja, no tienes ese poder sobre mí. —dijo pensando en cuanto más tardarían en llegar los demás compañeros de clases, estaban solos en el aula.

Naruto justamente había llegado temprano porque quería pasar un poco de tiempo con Sakura, cuando entró al salón Sasuke estaba allí, pudo salir del aula pero no le dio la gana de hacerlo, Uchiha no era el dueño del mundo, no tenia porque tener que cederle el territorio como si fuese el rey de la selva.

—Ya cumplí con invitarte. —respondió volviendo a concentrarse en su celular.

Naruto también sacó su móvil para ver si Sakura le había respondido su mensaje, y si, tenía un mensaje de ella. Automáticamente una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del rubio con sólo leer el nombre de ella.

 **Sakura-chan:** hola, hoy no podré ir a clases porque es el último día que mi papá estará con nosotras, así que lo aprovecharemos al máximo.

Naruto se entristeció y se alegro al mismo tiempo, estaba triste porque no la vería hoy, pero la partida del señor Haruno significaba que por fin podría tener su cita con Sakura-chan, cada vez faltaba menos para poder besar sus rosados y perfectos labios.

—Buenos días alumnos, —dijo el profesor, —hoy y por el resto del semestre tendremos a una alumna más, por favor denle la bienvenida y ayúdenla en todo lo que sea necesario.

Todos los alumnos se miraron las caras hasta que una chica pelirroja entró al aula, llevaba un uniforme de otra escuela.

Ella saludó agitando una de sus manos, —hola, mi nombre es Karin Uzumaki, espero que nos llevemos bien.

Naruto levantó la cabeza apenas escuchó su mismo apellido.

Esa chica era indudablemente guapa, sus anteojos de estilo moderno la hacían ver muy atractiva, un chico la miraba boquiabierto completamente deslumbrado, el grupo de Naruto miró sin disimular el cuerpo de la chica, ella estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de sujetos. Los chicos no le movían ni un pelo, se consideraba asexual porque nunca le había gustado nadie. Nadie, ni siquiera las chicas.

—Tome asiento por favor, vamos a comenzar la clase.

Karin ocupó uno de los dos lugares disponibles, Naruto se fijo que ella se había sentado en el lugar de Sakura-chan, Tenten tampoco había llegado y no llegaría, ya que estaba con Sakura y los padres de ella en la playa.

Al terminar la primera clase Naruto se quedó un poco más para dar tiempo de que todos salieran, la chica nueva seguía allí usando su celular.

—Hola, soy Naruto. —se presentó él, quería preguntarle sobre su apellido.

Ella lo miró brevemente, parecía muy importante lo que estaba leyendo en su móvil, —hola, soy Karin, —respondió regresando su atención al celular, estaba en la mejor parte de un fanfic de Harry Potter que estaba leyendo desde ayer, básicamente había dormido sólo dos horas por estar leyendo, pero simplemente no podía parar hasta que lo terminara.

Pero la presencia de Naruto allí no la dejaba concentrarse bien —si vas pedirme una cita la respuesta es no, ni quieres otra cosa dilo ya, no me dejas concentrarme.

—Mi apellido también es Uzumaki, nunca había conocido otra persona con mi mismo apellido. —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Si, si, podemos hablar de esto después, estoy en medio de una batalla —replicó sin dejar de mirar su móvil.

Ella era algo obsesiva cuando conseguía una buena historia. Naruto no entendía a que riñones se refería con una batalla. Iba a irse pero luego quiso advertirle del lugar que estaba ocupando, no creía que a Sakura le hiciera gracia que robaran su lugar.

—Claro, disculpa, —se rascó la nuca, —por cierto, antes de irme debes saber que estas sentada en el lugar de alguien más, y es un poco quisquillosa con su lugar.

—¿Y?, —donde estudiaba antes nadie tenia lugares fijos, —¿es tu novia o algo?, —respondió fastidiada por la nueva interrupción. ¿Es que era mucho pedir poder enterarse por si Voldermort había sobrevivido o no?.

—Algo. —respondió con una sonrisa recordando a la joven pelirosa.

Karin bloqueó la pantalla de su celular, quizás era mejor seguir leyendo esa parte tan importante cuando estuviera sola en su habitación.

—No me gusta este lugar créeme, frente a los profesores sólo se sientan los ñoños cerebritos, —guardo su celular, tenia que hacer algunos amigos aunque no los necesitara, estaba harta de los sermones de su madre por no tener amistades.

Su adicción a la lectura le quitaba mucho tiempo, tampoco era como que ella hiciera el intento por socializar siempre estaba mirando la pantalla de su celular.

—¿Puedes llevarme al cefetin?, no traje mi desayuno.

En vista de que sus amigos lo habían abandonado y también porque era un buen samaritano hizo lo que le pedía, aunque estaba un poco incomodo con ella tomándolo del brazo.

.  
.

Sakura y Tenten saltaron al mismo tiempo cuando la ola las atravesó, —entonces tendrás una cita con Naruto.

No era una pregunta, era un comentario.

—¿Quien te lo dijo? —preguntó arrugando la frente.

—Él.

—No es verdad. —replicó rápidamente como si alguien la estuviera culpando de algún crimen.

—Tranquila, sólo me estaba preguntando a donde llevarte y esas cosas.

—No le aseguré nada, sólo le dije eso para que dejara de molestar. —explicó orgullosa.

Aunque Haruno sintiera cierto gusto por el rubio, no podía olvidar que él había prometido conquistarla y ella simplemente no le quería dejar ganar. Detestaba perder.

Tenten codeó costillas, —no es necesario fingir conmigo Sakura, sé que te gusta.

—¡No me gusta!

—Lo que digas hermana, —dijo con ironía, —mira tu mamá nos esta llamando para comer.

Tenten se adelantó hacia la orilla y Sakura la miró con ceño fruncido, ¿que había hecho para que su amiga creyera eso?, pensaba que ocultaba perfectamente sus sentimientos.

.

.

.

—¿Como te fue hoy?

—Bien, hoy entró una chica nueva, —respondió Naruto desde la sala mientras su madrina seguía cortando los vegetales en la cocina —se llama Karin Uzumaki, tenemos el mismo apellido, es raro, nunca me conseguí con alguien con mi apellido, ya varios me preguntaron si era familia mía.

Tsunade se tambaleó y el cuchillo calló de sus manos, afortunadamente no se cortó con el.

Naruto corrió para ayudarla —¡¿Madrina estas bien?!

—Si, si, —respondió con un nudo en la garganta, —sígueme contando, ¿entonces te hiciste amigo de esa chica?

—No, aun no, que curioso que tengamos el mismo apellido, ¿no crees?

Tsunade no respondió, trato de calmarse, sólo debía ser una simple casualidad. Forzó una sonrisa, afortunadamente Naruto no se dio cuenta de los nervios de su madrina.

—¿Cuando regresa mi padrino?

—Ya debe estar llegando.

Tal como si ella fuese una adivina la puerta principal se abrió y por ella entró Jiraiya, con una mochila en su espalda y varias bolsas en sus brazos.

Naruto fue a recibirlo, —¡padrino!, ¿como te fue en tu viaje?

Tras él llegó Tsunade, al apenas mirar la cara de su mujer Jiraiya supo que algo no andaba bien.

—¿Como te fue en la editorial? —le preguntó ella.

Jiraiya rió entregándole una bolsa, su esposa miró el contenido sin sacar las prendas, no era actas para menores. La mujer rubia sabia muy bien con quien se había casado. La llama de la pasión entre ellos seguía viva porque ambos eran bastante creativos en la cama, cosas que él trasladaba a sus novelas, cambiando nombres y ambientes.

—Mejor de lo que esperaba, me pagaran más con esta ultima novela, me convencieron de hacer una tercera parte porque tenemos un grupo de lectores que no quieren que la novela termine todavía, comienzan a imprimir en esta semana.

—¡Genial padrino!, ¿cuando podré leerla?

—Eso no va a pasar hasta que tengas dieciocho años jovencito. —lo reprendió Tsunade.

Jiraiya se carcajeó de la risa, él era un hombre muy alegre y bastante relajado, si fuese por él ya le habría pasado sus novelas a Naruto, le servirían con educación sexual. Pero también era inteligente y sabia que hacer enojar a su esposa era peligroso. En esa casa Tsunade era quien mandaba.

—Ya oíste a la jefa, —le lanzó una bolsa a Naruto que él apenas pudo atrapar por lo inesperado que fue, —esto es para ti.

Uzumaki sacó rápidamente lo que estaba dentro, era una chaqueta de color naranja con cuello blanco y combinaciones azules.

—¡Wow, es perfecta!, gracias —procedió a ponérsela, —me sacaré unas fotos.

El rubio se fue a su habitación y apenas quedaron solos, Jiraiya se acercó a su esposa, —¿que pasa?, te ves preocupada.

Preocupada era poco, estaba asustada.

Tsunade se llevó una mano a la cabeza, —Naruto me acaba de contar que con él estudia una chica que se apellida Uzumaki.

Él enseguida comprendió lo que pasaba, se acercó a su esposa y la abrazó, —no te preocupes, debe ser una coincidencia.

—¿Y si no lo es?, ¿si esa chica es...

—Shiss, cálmate mujer, no debemos precipitarnos. —Suavemente tomó entre sus manos el rostro de su esposa y la miró fijamente, —si quieres investigo.

—Naruto jamás nos perdonara lo que hicimos.

—¿Perdonar que? —preguntó el rubio saliendo de su dormitorio luciendo su chaqueta abierta, se sentía hasta más alto con ella.

Los dos adultos se quedaron tiesos y mudos mirándolo con ojos espantados, Jiraiya fue el primero en hablar.

—Planear un fin de semana solos sin ti, ya sabes, para hacer cosas privadas.

El golpe que recibió de parte de la rubia le quitó toda la tensión al momento. Él comenzó a reír mientras Tsunade lo regañaba por decir algo así delante de Naruto.

El rubio sonrió, —están perdonados, pero tienen que dejarme dinero para comprar pizza y refrescos.

¿Perdonados?, Tsunade los observó mientras reían y se pregunto si realmente no debían preocuparse.


	16. Karin Uzumaki

**-Si me das un beso-**

 **Capitulo 16: Karin Uzumaki**

 **.**

—¿Como te fue en tu primer día de clases? —le preguntó su madre mientras preparaba el desayuno.

Karin sentada frente a la mesa del comedor con el celular en su mano respondió sin mirarla, —normal. —se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asuntó, sólo quería poder terminar de leer ese capitulo antes de tener que ir a clases, de lo contrario pasaría toda la mañana haciéndose hipótesis de lo que pasaría en ese capitulo que le faltaba leer.

—¿Ya hiciste amigos? —le preguntó intentando mantener una conversación con su hija, la psicóloga se lo había recomendado.

Karin suspiró, —madre apenas comencé ayer. Le fastidiaba bastante la insistencia de sus padres en que tuviera amigos. Como si los necesitara, no los necesitaba en absoluto.

—La psicóloga dijo que debes hacer amigos.

La razón por la que Karin había tenido que ir a la psicóloga no era porque tuviera algún trauma, se debía que cuando estaba en la escuela primaria, sus maestros habían notado que la pelirroja era una niña solitaria, preocupados informaron ese detalle a la directora, quien siguiendo los parámetros establecidos por la institución llamaron a los padres de la niña y le recomendaron llevarla con algún psicólogo infantil.

Desde ese entonces Karin iba una vez por semana y luego dos veces al mes a visitar a su psicóloga, se sentaba allí y prácticamente tenia que contarle las cosas que hacia, nunca tenia mucho que decir.

—Lo sé, conocí a un chico, —dijo recordando a Naruto.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó con interés, le parecía raro que su hija siendo una chica tan guapa no tuviera novio, ni citas, ni nada.

Karin suspiró tratando de llenarse de paciencia —No, mamá podrías dejarme hablar, ese chico estudia conmigo, curiosamente tiene el mismo apellido Uzumaki, me pregunto por eso.

Que Karin estuviera hablando de su día con su familia ya era un gran avance, ella básicamente cuando llegaba de clases se encerraba a leer, devoraba los libros, con el tiempo la Uzumaki ya había acabado con la biblioteca familiar, fue entonces cuando encontró el mundo de los fanfics.

—No hay muchos Uzumaki vivos que yo sepa, tu padre debe saber más, pero sabes que es tema delicado para él hablar de su familia, en especial de ella.

—Lo sé.

La hermana de su padre y su hijo habían muerto de una manera trágica y hasta donde sabía, su tía Kushina y su padre eran inseparables. El padre de Karin por mucho tiempo había intentado buscar un culpable y el hecho de que nadie estuviera en la cárcel pagando por la muerte de su querida hermana había convertido el tema en un tema tabú.

.

.

Naruto miró con ceño la mansión Uchiha, él no estaría allí si no es porque se había enterado que Sakura-chan asistiría a la fiesta que el presumido de Sasuke Uchiha haría en su casa.

¿Darle la ventaja a Uchiha?. Jamás, la entrada principal estaba abierta, el rubio entró sin problemas, poco después una empleada doméstica se le acercó y lo guió hasta el área donde estaban los demás jóvenes, la música estaba a cargo de un tipo con barba y demasiados tatuajes, los amigos de Naruto hicieron un alboroto cuando lo vieron llegar.

Después de los saludos y las bromas por asistir a una fiesta que había dicho que no iría Naruto buscó con la vista a Sakura, estaban casi todos los alumnos del salón de clases.

Pero la joven pelirosa no estaba, quizás no había llegado aún pensó Naruto, se distrajo un rato hablando con algunas personas, no estaba Tenten, ni Hinata, tampoco la chica nueva.

Le envió un mensaje a la pelirosa. Minutos después ella respondió.

 **Sakura-chan:** hola, no, no voy a ir, no me gustan mucho las fiestas, creo que Tenten va.

Naruto sonrió, eso quería decir que Sakura no estaba interesada en Uchiha, de lo contrario hubiese aprovechado esa invitación. Le llegó otro mensaje de Haruno.

 **Sakura-chan:** supongo que tú si estas allá.

 **Naruto:** pensé que vendrías por eso vine, regresaré a casa, se supone que tengo que cuidarla, mis padrinos se fueron de viaje de luna de miel.

 **Sakura-chan:** ¿de luna de miel?, ¿no estaban casados?

 **Naruto:** lo están. B)

Sakura se ruborizó al comprender lo que el rubio intentaba decir.

 **Sakura-chan:** bien, tengo que lavar los platos, adiós.

Lavar los platos sólo era una excusa para cortar la comunicación, presentía que en cualquier momento él le pediría una cita y Sakura aun no se sentía lista para eso.

Naruto bloqueó su celular y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Estaba listo para irse, pero primero se comería unos cuantos bocadillos. El rubio estaba con la boca llena de pastelitos y guardando otros en los bolsillos de su chaqueta naranja cuando escuchó una conversación.

—Sasuke-sama, su padre solicita su presencia. —le dijo una de las empleadas.

Sasuke palideció, se suponía que su padre no regresaría hasta el miércoles. Uzumaki no tenia que ser adivino para ver el miedo en la cara del nuevo.

El pelinegro se acercó a sus amigos y les dijo que siguieran disfrutando de la fiesta. Naruto se escondió cuando Sasuke pasó cerca de él y lo siguió, tenía curiosidad de ver como era la interacción entre padre e hijo.

Uzumaki los siguió logrando ocultar bien su presencia, Sasuke entró a una habitación o quien sabe que, pero cerró la puerta, Naruto vio a ambos lados y pegó su oreja de la puerta. Si tenia suerte podría descubrir algo vergonzoso del pelinegro y chantajearlo si lo veía intentando conquistar a Sakura-chan.

—¡Como te atreves a hacer una fiesta en mi casa!

—Yo, —la voz de Sasuke sonó temblorosa, —me disculpo padre, soy alumno nuevo y sólo quería...

—¡Cállate!, no puedo creer que seas mi hijo, debes ser hijo de algún amante inútil de tu madre.

Naruto pensó que Sasuke defendería a su madre, pero el pelinegro no dijo nada, no lo podía ver, pero Sasuke mantenía la cabeza baja mientras apretaba los puños.

—Ahora mismo vas a ir a despedir a todos esos pobretones que están ensuciando mi jardín y luego vas a llamar por teléfono a tu prometida, esa chica debe ser tu única prioridad.

Naruto se alejó de la puerta y corrió por el largo pasillo, atravesó el jardín y regresó a la mesa de los bocadillos, quería escuchar lo que iba a decirles, Sasuke salió pocos minutos después.

El pelinegro se acercó al Dj. Y la música se apagó entonces todos dirigieron su atención a Sasuke, el chico carraspeó su garganta algo avergonzado hasta que habló —mi padre regresó antes de tiempo, se acabó la fiesta.

Tras varias quejas todos se dirigieron a la salida, Naruto pudo notar que el pelinegro se veía tenso, ahora sabia que no tenia una buena relación con su padre, que no tenia la vida perfecta que parecía tener.

 _._

 _._

—Buenas tardes, —extendió su mano primeramente a la mujer rubia y después al hombre de cabello largo, —soy el investigador privado, Kakashi Hatake. —dijo el hombre sentándose frente a la pareja, sus nuevos clientes.

—Tsunade Senju y él mi esposo.

—Por teléfono me dijo que quería que investigara a una chica. —dijo el guapo hombre.

Tsunade echo un vistazo a lo que tenían alrededor, estaba algo nerviosa, no quería que nadie la reconociera allí, ella era una cirujana bastante conocida, cualquiera de los presentes ahí en esa cafetería pudo haber sido un paciente o familiar de un paciente.

Ella y su esposo había viajado a otra ciudad para verse con el investigador privado.

—Si, su nombre el Karin Uzumaki. —dijo la rubia en voz baja acercando su cabeza al más joven de los tres. Kakashi anotó el nombre en una libreta, —estudia en la escuela de mi ahijado.

—Uhm, —se frotó la barbilla algo extrañado, por lo general tenia que buscar a personas desaparecidas, pero estas personas ya tenían ubicada a la persona que tenia que investigar, —¿que quiere saber de ella, algo en especifico?

Senju estuvo a punto de decirle que quería saber si tenia relación con una tal Kushina Uzumaki, pero su marido la interrumpió, ya que ese podía ser un grave error, que tal si el investigador después los sobornaba al descubrir lo que hicieron.

—Queremos saber todo sobre ella, que hace en sus ratos libres, quienes son sus padres y el nombre de sus familiares. —dijo Jiraiya.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: El verdadero pasado de Naruto es algo que él ignora por completo, su vida tranquila está a punto de cambiar, casi toda la historia a estado enfocada en Sakura, Haruno necesita conocerlo en otras facetas. Quizás eso los acerque un poco más.

Nos leemos en el siguiente.


End file.
